


The 60th Floor

by huxlotrashbaby



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Boss!Hux, Boss/Employee Relationship, Disgustingly wealthy Hux, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Hux, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is in an unhappy marriage, Infidelity, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Secretary!Kylo, Sexy Secretary trope, Slapping, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, Workplace Relationship, omega kylo, psychosexual mind games, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: Armitage Hux, a wealthy CEO plagued by ennui, meets his new assistant. Never did he expect such a beautiful boy as his secretary, following his every order.Kylo Ren is a lonely young art student without much to live for who takes up an office job to pay bills. It's more than he bargained for.WIP!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, work relationship, sexy older boss/beautiful younger secretary, heavy dom/sub tones. Ik it's a cliche, but a sexy one indeed and fun to write! Also just to clear things up, Hux is married (at the time of the first chapter at least, only time will tell!) his wife is a bitch they don't love each other anymore, etc. There will be smut later, just let the tension grow :) hope y'all enjoy!

Slipping black leather gloves off his hands and stuffing them into the pockets of his woolen overcoat as he entered the lobby of the massive skyscraper, the redheaded man huffed. New day, same bullshit. It had been another late night at work, and sleeping on the couch after an argument with the missus didn't provide much relief. For Armitage Hux, although he was an incredibly wealthy alpha, life was mundane at best. It was as though he had nothing to look forward to, nothing to genuinely enjoy. Little did he know, that was about to change.  
  
After nodding a silent greeting to the secretary and security guard, Mr. Hux approached the elevator. It was crowded, as usual, and once he reached the 60th floor he already wanted to just be done with the day, maybe rent a hotel room just to get some actual restful sleep. Hell, considering he owned the building he could do that if he so pleased. But business was business and it refused to cease, if he decided to play hooky and skip out on a day of work it was no doubt the company would collapse. In the midst of all this recent commotion, he'd nearly forgot; his new assistant was starting today.  
  
He knew absolutely nothing about the new hire, having no time to conduct interviews for such a menial position. Not even a name. Some assistant, Hux thought to himself with a grimace as he hung up his own coat. He was a serious man, a slave to his work and a stickler for detail, which he hoped this assistant would come to learn, wherever they were. He didn't say a word to anyone as he sat down at his desk, the door to his extravagant office propped open. Just as he was about to begin, phones already ringing and voices talking over one another, the delightful, rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee aroused his senses. Back home in London, it was always tea, but he'd since developed a taste for the preferred drink of the American office. And it was just what he needed right now.  
  
As the scent wafted closer and closer, as did another familiar, intoxicating smell. He peered over, his green eyes widening upon the sight he was met with.  
  
A tall young man, built, with long, wavy black hair, big brown eyes, and the most luscious pink lips he ever did see. An omega, nearing heat and unmated. If that was his new assistant, he'd no longer dread waking up every morning. Unbeknownst to those around him, Mr. Hux, an international businessman, married with grown children, was quite partial to beautiful boys such as the one approaching his doorway, and though he had yet to act on his desires, he certainly had an opportunity now.  
  
Similar to his boss, Kylo had been up all night, worried sick about starting his first office job in the big city. The thought of working for someone like that in a building like that was simply intimidating for a shy, quiet art student, and he had no idea how on earth he was qualified for such a position. But he had to pay the bills somehow, and mom and dad didn't want anything to do with him. They didn't support his dreams. During his interview the previous week, he'd been through the expectations of the workplace and his duties as a glorified secretary, though never introduced to his boss. If the man whose side he'd be at was really that busy, he wanted to make a good impression on his first day.  
  
Once he'd arrived that morning, sporting a tight black button up and black trousers that hugged all the right places, the 22 year old omega was instructed immediately by a veteran employee to go out and fetch coffee for the higher ups. And to prioritize Mr. Hux, who was known to be rather grumpy without his caffeine. Should he be scared of this guy? Maybe. Was he? Definitely.  
  
Standing outside the CEO's office, Kylo hesitated, unsure if he should step in and introduce himself, or wait. He could feel eyes on him, and it really got him quite flustered. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was a pretty boy, alphas were constantly oohing and aahing over him and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not. In a workplace setting rife with sexual harassment, he'd have to be careful.

Raising an eyebrow, Hux kept his gaze fixated on the young man before him, undressing him with his eyes like the chauvinistic alpha he was. He didn't care if it was obvious, he didn't care if it made the poor boy uncomfortable. He wanted the omega to know that he was his now. The position of assistant was all inclusive and whoever hired him made the right pick. After a minute, he realized he might be expecting an invitation. What a good boy. "Come in." The Englishman ordered, smirking slightly but maintaining a stern demeanor. Coffee was the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
The raven haired boy blinked his chocolate colored eyes and timidly entered the room upon request, two hot paper mugs in hand. His new boss was overwhelmingly alpha, like one of those terrifying millionaires in the movies who ate up unsuspecting, pretty young things like him, in a professional, employer-employee way, and in a sexual way. His gut wrenched and his mind was going a mile a minute, wondering if he would make it out of this place alive. Still, he opened his mouth to speak. "Good morning, S-Sir, I guess I'm your new assistant." Kylo sputtered out. There must have been a more articulate way to introduce himself, but he couldn't think over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Setting the steaming drink down on the mahogany desk, he took a step back and bit down on his plump lower lip.  
  
Mr. Hux couldn't help but chuckle. The boy had no need to be so scared, but he liked having such an effect on him and he absolutely loved being called Sir. A vision flashed through his mind of pushing the young man up against the wall and kissing his neck with great passion as he had his way with that buff body of his. In so many years of marriage, he'd never once cheated on his bore of a wife, not because he didn't want to, but because no one had yet to pique his interest. "Lovely. I've been expecting you." He grabbed his coffee, moving it closer to him but waiting to take a first sip. "And what is your name, dear?"  
  
Kylo tucked a stray lock of hair between his ear. He was the type of person who could sense situations, almost like he could read minds, and never had he ever felt so tense as he did around Mr. Hux. It was much too late to back out now. "I-it's Kylo. Kylo Ren." Legally, his name was Ben, but ever since high school he'd gone by Kylo and he liked it much better than the name his parents gave him. He shyly looked down, trying not to make eye contact with the handsome older man. As if he could possibly be any more self conscious than he was now.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and leave, maybe take a moment to cool off, the pale boy felt as if maybe he should stay, paralyzed by indecision. After all, his job as an assistant was to do whatever Hux asked of him, he wasn't needed anywhere else. He felt owned now, not by a mate, but his boss, and since he was unmated as of now that was an equally important role for the alpha in his life.  
  
"Kylo...unique. Have a seat, Kylo, and don't look so sullen. I don't know what you've heard but I don't bite." The ginger leaned back slightly in his desk chair, tapping the tips of his fingers together like a cinematic villain, perfect white teeth bared in a grin. Really, Hux didn't mean to frighten his new assistant, he had only pure intentions. That is, if ravaging his young body and making him cry with pleasure as he impregnated him was pure.  
  
The young man did as instructed, sitting down in front of his desk. He was nowhere near relieved, but less nervous than he was five minutes ago. His intuition was a blessing and a curse, as it was now obvious how his boss felt about him. It certainly wasn't unwelcome, but the ring on Hux's finger told him this could be a dangerous situation. His heat was approaching, and that was always a bitch. Simply waiting for the next order, Kylo distracted himself by looking around the room. He'd never been so high off the ground before, he'd always wondered what went on inside these skyscrapers, 60 floors above the busy city streets.

Mr. Hux was a busy man, but he'd take all the time in the world trying to figure out this Kylo boy. He had a mysterious way about him not unlike himself, and that was equally as attractive as his physical attributes. Well, almost. Those lips looked so damn soft, he could hardly control himself. Not to mention that sweet smell the omega was giving off.  
  
Shuffling some papers around mindlessly, he glanced towards the college student again. "You don't talk much, do you, Kylo? Tell me, have you ever worked in an office before?" He inquired. Not that it mattered, he just wanted to make sure he was prepared.  
  
Shaking his head at the question, Kylo shifted in his seat. He was a little embarrassed, truth be told. Should he be speaking more? Or was that not his place in this role? What was there to say? "No Sir, I haven't. Retail, so far." He answered, his voice deep and clear despite his meek demeanor. His inexperience hadn't stopped him from getting hired, and it was pretty basic duties that he was going to be doing, or so he thought. "I'm actually in school right now and I applied and -"  
  
"This is a full time position, Kylo. I assume you know that?" Mr. Hux interrupted. He needed someone to take care of everything, at work and outside of it too, whether it be running errands, making copies, or sitting there and looking pretty. He didn't want the boy to stretch himself too thin, he understood all too well the pressures one faced at that age.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I understand." Kylo replied promptly. Was he going to sit here getting grilled by his boss all day? He figured as long as he made it to his classes, he could do assignments and projects on the weekend. Honestly he just needed the money that badly, and though it was always an option, he hadn't sought out the companionship of a wealthy older man because he wanted to actually occupy himself with something. Besides, he wasn't ready for that whole casual sex in exchange for financial security situation. He was still a virgin and waiting for the right alpha to come along and change that. Rolling his eyes, Hux bit his lip. This would work out, somehow, hopefully. He had no time for maybes and broken promises, and Kylo had better adjust to the reality of office work. "Well darling, if you do well here you won't need school, alright?"

This kind of job paid much more than what most students were making. Such a statement made Kylo uneasy, though. Art was his passion in life, this was simply a side job. Paying for school was important, but school itself moreso. For the time being.

"Yes Sir."

As the universe willed, he'd soon be much more to Armitage Hux than just a secretary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all, this is where things start to get moving. To my lovely readers requests, Hux is quite a demanding boss and Kylo is learning to love it.
> 
> Also, prepare to meet MARTHA. Martha is a bitch. Martha loves chardonnay and daytime television. Martha wants to speak to the manager because you folded her husband's overpriced dress shirts the wrong way. Martha lies to herself every day.
> 
> Tw for very brief mention of passing suicidal thoughts.

The following day, Kylo awoke more emotionally prepared for the unfamiliar stresses of his new job. Mr. Hux had gone through the ropes with him and gave him a general idea of what was expected of him in this position, then sent him home early as not to overwhelm him. They'd exchanged numbers and were expected to communicate with each other during work. He'd even given him a credit card for business related expenses, which was something Kylo thought ridiculous before he realized how miniscule a few thousand dollars really was to a billionaire. Still, he wouldn't use it unless directly instructed. Money was a somewhat uncomfortable subject for him, having grown up working class, and the fact that some people had funds at their disposal so abundantly remained foreign to him.  
  
Waking up at 6 was certainly an adjustment, though, as was adhering to a strict schedule. As he laid awake, tangled in his bedsheets, so many thoughts running through Kylo's head. He had to shower, make himself look nice, leave his apartment by 7:30 and be at work at 8 am to prepare for Hux's 9 o'clock arrival. Everything around the office had to be in order and that was his responsibility.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he trudged out of bed and stared at himself in the full length mirror hung over the closet door of his small apartment where he resided absolutely and completely alone. He'd spent endless hours perfecting his body, sculpting his abs and chest and chiseling his arms. Sure, he looked ripped, but wasn't so much cosmetic as it was the need to feel powerful, to be physically strong so he could defend himself against anyone who dared to try anything. Truth be told, Kylo was tired of having to be strong for himself. It was an alpha's job to protect him. Hopefully soon, his toned stomach would instead be round with a baby. Or two, multiples did run in his family after all. How he dreamed of marriage and motherhood.  
  
In the meantime, the young omega had to put those fantastical thoughts aside and focus on what was in front of him, accept the reality of isolation, the life of monotony and solitude he led that he was almost certain would never change. Still, Kylo clung to that sliver of hope that someday, someone would take him into their arms and never let go. Stepping away from his reflection, he stripped himself down to nothing and turned on the shower, waiting a moment for the water to warm up before climbing in.  
  
Hot showers were a relaxing escape, standing under a steady stream of almost boiling water soothed him inexplicably. Droplets rolled down his buff form, relieving any tensity built up in his muscles from mental anxiety or physical soreness from working out. If Kylo had the time to, he'd probably just let himself melt away into the steam and drift off into a fantasy world, but instead he quickly washed and conditioned his thick, wavy hair, which was growing longer by the day, and quickly hopped out. He wished he hadn't rushed himself, though, because he could feel those awful cramps coming on, his stomach churning and a familiar warmth pooling inside of him. He knew it was on it's way, but fuck, not today. Of all days, this was not a good one to go into heat.

* * *

 

Five hours of semi-restful slumber were rudely interrupted by the harsh sound of the alarm Hux had set for himself. As he blinked his eyes open, he found his wife was no longer in bed with him and he couldn't help but chuckle at this. They hated each other, admittedly, but stayed together because they had no real reason not to. Yet. He needed someone to take his frustrations out on, and likewise, she needed someone to nag. There was no emotional intimacy anymore, the only reason they'd had such passionate sex last night was that he was thinking of violating his sweet young secretary all way through.

"Martha..." The ginger muttered with a groggy yawn, to see if she was nearby. No response came, and he dragged himself out of bed, shaking his head as he grumbled under his breath. "You suck the fucking life out of me."

With the woman's whereabouts unknown, Hux continued on his morning routine. He was quick to shake the sleepiness and it didn't take long for him at all to get ready and look more than just presentable; his black suit paired with dark red tie, signifying dominance, and his hair slicked back and parted. The sight he was met with as he made his way down the stairs was utterly depressing but nothing unusual.  
  
Martha, just as bitter as he was, passed out on the sofa with an empty bottle of wine on the table in front of her. This wasn't the first time he'd left for work without sustenance, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He supposed he'd just have Kylo run out and get him something for breakfast. And maybe the boy would lend him an ear and listen to him rattle off the woes of his dying marriage, well that was merely fantasy. The alpha didn't want to come off as desperate. No, he'd take what was his.  
  
"Farewell, my dear. Such a sleeping beauty you are." Hux said sarcastically, practically yelling since he knew there was no way it'd wake her after she'd been drinking. "Your hardworking husband loves you very much, you soul sucking wench." Grabbing his wallet and keys, he slammed the door and stormed out to the garage. Of course he had the choice to call a car if he so desired, but today he'd rather drive himself. After smoking a few cigarettes in his black 2017 Mercedes to soothe himself for the day ahead, he was on his way. Maybe he should buy that apartment he'd been eyeing recently, in that new high rise just a block away from the office. He'd have somewhere to go when he needed peace and quiet, and his wife would never have to know. But then who'd keep him company? He couldn't stand being alone with his thoughts. Just like Kylo.

* * *

 

The young omega was terribly anxious about leaving his apartment in this state. He had a relatively quick commute, but who knows what could happen?  
  
Kylo had to remind himself that he was not powerless, he could defend himself and perform his duties at work as normal. Better, even, to get off on a good start. And something told him it wouldn't go unnoticed if he put a little effort into his appearance today.  
  
His hair was getting longer, he could do something with it, or maybe some subtle eye makeup. Leave the first couple buttons of his shirt undone to show off his chiseled collarbones. Despite his shyness, he knew what he'd be doing. He'd never considered himself a tease, but tempting his boss would be a bit of fun. There was no knowing how far Hux would take it. In all honesty, Kylo only intended to impress, not provoke. So he didn't go overboard, deciding to keep his hair down and adorn his big brown eyes with sharp black liner. That'd be sufficient.  
  
Once he was ready to leave and the clock was pushing half past 7 am, Kylo buttoned up his black coat and put on his headphones before stepping out and locking his door. Since moving into his flat, he'd had this anxious little ritual, some would even call it a compulsion, to check twice or thrice that his door was indeed locked. Not that he had anything of value to steal, but it made him feel safe. With the sounds of The Smiths blasting in his ears, Kylo made his way to the nearest subway station.  
  
He never let this city get to him, no matter how ridiculously huge and terrifying it was compared to his hometown of 50,000. There were bigger things to worry about than the urban struggles of receiving odd looks on the train or paying $4 for a box of cereal. Like having no one to call when he got lonely, no one to dry his tears when he felt like throwing himself in front of oncoming traffic. Kylo didn't have friends, he was too shy and too busy just trying to survive.

* * *

 

As always and no matter what, Mr. Hux arrived in his usual prompt fashion at 9 am sharp. Much to his delight, he was greeted with a cup of coffee on his desk and his lovely new assistant standing dutifully beside it, just waiting to take his coat. "Good morning, Kylo."  
  
Before he could take a sip, the young omega's scent perked him right up. He wasn't a shy man, but to mention such a thing outright would be impolite, and depending on his choice of words he could be facing anything between a harassment charge or a desperately horny Kylo bent over his desk. Though the latter was preferable, he'd keep his mouth shut.  
   
"Thank you for being here on time today, I have quite a lot to get done and as you know, no time for nonsense. Have a seat." The ginger instructed, his hands occupied with flipping through paperwork but his eyes fixated on his secretary, who nodded in response. As the brown eyed boy was about to open his mouth, he was swiftly interrupted. "I need 6 copies of this," Hux held up a document consisting of at least ten pages, a task, but nothing impossible.

"One for each of my senior executives as well as the VP. Hand delivered. And you know where their offices are, right, my dear?" He cocked an eyebrow, smiling as if his directions were simple.

  
"Yes Sir." That was really the only thing for Kylo to say around here, he thought to himself. Being alone in a room with such a handsome, powerful alpha man made him feel all kinds of things, he was practically hypnotized. Batting his long lashes and pouting his lips slightly, he waited for any further instruction.

"Good boy." Hux praised, knowing it'd make the omega shiver. "Once you're done with that, I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, it's right down the street." He paused for a moment. "I know I'm having you run around a lot, I gave my maid a few weeks off and she usually takes care of non work related errands, not to mention my wife is absolutely useless in these matters. I do hope you don't mind, Kylo."

The omega simply shook his head. "It's my pleasure, Sir. I'm your assistant." He was happy to do whatever Hux needed, that was his job after all. He would, though, enjoy spending more time with him in his office. Maybe provide whatever it was that his wife couldn't. Glancing quickly at his handsome boss whose eyes bore deep into his soul, Kylo smirked. He was young and arguably innocent, but that didn't mean naïve. Even after just meeting, they both knew they wanted each other. It would be so perfect. Of course, they had to first let the tension grow, if it weren't for that, where would the passion be? He wasn't much of a flirt, much less a whore. He wanted to tease the alpha, to make him pine for him, to see him so desperate to relieve all his stress and frustration on him, and maybe then he'd let him push him up against a wall and have his way with him.  
  
"No time to waste, dear." Hux added, staring the beautiful omega down as he stood up to hand him the papers. Of all the assistants and secretaries that he'd had in the past, he never embarked on affairs with any of them, perhaps because they themselves were too eager. The businessman was well aware of the dynamic and honestly it held little appeal to him since it was so cliched for his type. If he wanted a young piece of ass, he could go out and fuck a whore, there were thousands of those.  
  
Kylo was so different from any other omega he'd met, there was something dark about him, he wanted to take his time getting to know him inside and out, and then make him his. This situation was delicate, but if done right, they could have something amazing. It was all about power plays.  
  
Without a word, the young artist took the document and headed off to make six copies, exactly how he was told. As he went to distribute them to Mr. Hux's second-in-commands, Kylo found himself getting chatted up by weak minded men, and it was awfully amusing. He didn't even play along, just continued his work. They couldn't handle him, and even when his body was in heat, he would never debase himself for all the money in the world.

* * *

With Kylo off being a good, obedient little secretary, Armitage Hux began on his daily workload. What is it exactly that he did, sitting at his desk all day like a throne? Exploiting people for profit, taking advantage of the lower classes, mostly. His employees did a majority of the actual work, he just overlooked external and internal operations, read reports, attended important meetings and such. The common person would call him a capitalist pig, and rightly so. He was working rich, though, always busy and overscheduled. It wasn't as if he could choose not to come in. He'd much rather be anywhere else than here. It had been a long while since he took a vacation, much too long.  
  
After his morning duties around the office were finished, Kylo hesitated to leave the building for his next task. How exactly was he supposed to just go in and pick up someone else's dry cleaning? He'd never been to such an establishment, he struggled to even do his own laundry when it piled up at home. And his boss hadn't mentioned what to do with the laundry once he retrieved it. What an odd request.  
  
The young man briskly made his way down the street, relieved that it really was only a block away. Everything was so close together in the city, life must be so convenient for the super rich, he thought to himself. Conquering his social anxiety for the time being, he explained who he was, what he was there for, presented the card, and soon walked out carrying his boss' $8,000 suit in a garment bag. Just as he was stepping into the building, Hux sent him a text. "Meet me in my office once you're back." It read, as if that weren't obvious. Kylo had to wonder, though, what did he want from him next? Getting somewhat excited at the subconscious idea of the alpha having his way with him in the throes of his heat, he returned to the 60th floor.  
  
The omega swayed his hips just a little as he approached his boss' desk, looking to him with an innocent gaze while he was, in actuality, anything but. They locked eyes, the room dead quiet. Kylo could tell that Hux was trying to read him, which he found a little amusing since he could read him better himself. He knew what he wanted. His scent was not overpowering, not yet, but obvious. "Kylo...Just keep me company for a moment." The redhead broke the silence.  
  
Glancing again towards the wedding band on his finger, Kylo couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't getting enough of that at home. Company, that is. "Why?" He asked, not to challenge the man's orders, but genuinely curious.  
  
Hux wasn't used to giving a reason behind his commands. "I'm very particular about those who I spend my time with. It's not many. And it's just...pleasant to be around you, I suppose." He answered in a manner that was most truthful and polite. The day wasn't even half through, he was already yearning for it to be over. This wasn't the proper setting to chat and get to know each other, it felt unnatural.  
  
The young man blinked. Well, that was a sweet thing for his boss to say. It nearly caused him to lose his composure as an omega who could control his animalistic urges to some extent. "I understand, Sir."  
  
"Good." Leaning back in his chair, Hux smirked and enjoyed the sight in front of him. Kylo simply sat there, looking gorgeous as ever. He was so much more than a pretty thing, unlike any secretary his boss had ever crossed paths with. He was mysterious beauty with a tortured soul, so lonely yet he had so much to give the right man. He hoped that Hux would recognize that, if he were to approach him. "Come closer." The alpha beckoned, and Kylo shifted his chair as close to his desk as was possible.  
  
Shamelessly, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the young, ripe omega, cupid's bow lips dangerously close to his pale neck. It was too intoxicating, too tempting, he broke his own promise of never being so rude as to draw attention to someone's heat. It wasn't every day that he had the pleasure and privilege of being around such a delight for the senses. Kylo smelled uniquely of warm sugar and soft cashmere, comforting, inviting, somewhat domestic. That boy wasn't a fucktoy. He could make a home out of him.

The brunette shivered and sat there silently, holding back a moan while his boss took in his natural fragrance. He felt so vulnerable, in the way every omega wanted to. The move was inappropriate, not that he minded, and certainly the most forward Hux had been with him so far. And once an alpha knew his scent, it wouldn't be long until he claimed him as his own.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is! The wheels are really in motion now. Hope y'all enjoy.

"Have your boyfriend take care of that or I don't think I can have you around here." He was serious. That smell would only leave once the omega had been fully satiated.  
  
"I'm single, Sir." Kylo responded simply, as if the statement wasn't at all inflammatory. Being so quiet and shy, he wasn't the type to become visibly flustered. Really, he wasn't offended, albeit a little nervous. "And I need this job." Staring right at the ginger, he blinked at him, waiting.  
  
Hux was stupified by Kylo's reaction. He assumed that would go one of two ways. The omega would instantly give into the building tension between them and they'd fuck and just fuck and the situation would lose all of it's allure. That, or he'd be shocked and disgusted to the point of storming out and crying sexual harassment. The boy was different indeed.  
  
"I see. But don't deny yourself, my dear. It's important to take care of your needs." The alpha murmured in a suggestive tone.  
  
The art student bit his lip. As if that were an option. He was so, so lonely and went about his mundane life feeling unwanted. There was nothing more pathetic than an omega who couldn't find a mate. Why did his boss, who he barely just met, have to go and remind him? "I wish I could." He whispered, shaking his head a bit as he held back tears. He held back a lot.  
  
Hux cocked a brow, slightly concerned that he'd stirred something up. Sure, he was a stern alpha, but he didn't want to impose. He sympathized for the poor young thing. "Whatever do you mean, Kylo?"  
  
"Stop trying to figure me out." Kylo said in a choked whimper. He was just a depressed kid who had nothing and no one and accepted it as fact. He felt so unprofessional right now, on the verge of tears, sitting in his boss' office on his second day, his body craving intimacy. Never had he ever been in such an uncomfortable situation. "You can't." He was just too different. A freak. Hux couldn't begin to understand his story, much less who he was. So he assumed.  
  
The alpha sensed the fear and uneasiness in the young man's eyes, and he was angry with himself for causing it. Sighing, Hux shook his head. He didn't have the time to be comforting an oversensitive secretary. Oh, but someone like Kylo was worth every second. How could he fix this?  
  
"Let me try." He responded matter of factly, pausing for a moment. "Over dinner tonight." Though he had a lunch meeting today, his schedule was free this evening. If he wasn't in the position he was, perhaps that would have constituted a bold offer, but he was his boss, it was completely appropriate. And he could get reservations anywhere.  
  
His eyes wide, Kylo nodded. If he didn't feel like sobbing before, he certainly did now. It had been months and months since any charming man had asked him out on a date, in fact he'd only been out once since moving to the city and never heard from the guy again. As much as he could, the omega gathered himself.  
  
"I'd like that, Mr. Hux." Before, he would have been so timid that he'd mumble words of self pity. Now, he was slowly learning his worth and he stood his ground while humbly accepting the offer. Not that the proposition wasn't terrifying. What did fancy rich people talk about over dinner? He didn't know a thing about the stock market or current politics. Would he have to go home after work and prepare himself? Would they leave together, just like this? Would it be casual? Or more of a date date? Did Hux want him to wear a dress? If so, he'd be happy to. His overthinking was interrupted once again when he felt the alpha's eyes on him.  
  
"Don't be nervous, darling. Good God in heaven, I can practically smell it on you." The redhead chuckled. The attraction between them was undeniable, but again, neither could act on it yet.  
  
"I can't help it, Sir," Kylo began. He couldn't control his anxiety, but he'd try in the presence of such a handsome, successful man. "It's just that I haven't had a rich older man ask me to dinner in, well, ever." He wasn't accustomed to certain comforts that the upper class was.

Hux didn't hesitate to shower the young omega with compliments. He was honestly surprised when he found that his pretty little secretary wasn't already claimed. "With those beautiful eyes and sweet lips of yours, I'd say you better get used to it. But oh, I'd get so jealous. And you don't want to see me when I'm jealous."  He had a temper just as volatile as Kylo's, but in a different way. He hadn't felt the firey rage of envy in a long time, Martha wasn't much to be jealous over.  
  
The words of subtle possessiveness sent a shiver down the younger man's spine. He was definitely getting hit on, no doubt about it, and enjoying it. He did have a lovely set of plush pink lips. Just as the brunette boy was about to speak, the redhead stood from his desk. He had business to attend to.  
  
"I'll be back." With a wink and no further explanation, he exited the office. He had confidence that Kylo would do as he was asked while he was out for a lunch meeting.

* * *

 

Hopefully it wouldn't drag on too long, the poor thing was more than a little hot and bothered now. As Kylo sat alone in the office, all he could think about was the ginger doing disgusting things to his untouched body, having his way with him, filling him with his seed and satisfying his heat. The room smelled like pure alpha, not in a way that incited fear, rather comfort and safety. God, how he craved his touch. Not only that, simply the way Hux spoke to Kylo invoked a special kind of submission within the omega. And he would never have a reason to be jealous, with Kylo being the undyingly loyal type. Fantasizing about the ways in which he'd let his boss violate him, he was brought back down to earth by his phone vibrating.  
  
A text from Hux, the only one who had been hitting him up at all lately.  
  
"I have another task for you."  
  
No pet names, no emojis. Just instruction. The omega could have moaned when Hux bossed him around like that.  
  
"Yes Sir." He replied quickly, placing his phone on the desk in front of him. He'd do whatever Hux asked of him. His phone buzzed again, and he glanced down, awaiting his alpha's order.  
  
"I'll try to be brief. While I'm out of the building, you need to get something to wear tonight. There's a store I think you'll like." It read.  
  
Kylo was excited, albeit rather surprised. He'd daydreamed at least once before about picking out a perfect outfit for a perfect night out with a perfect man. So this was what that company credit card was for. Tonight would be something to look forward to, he was sure.  
  
"Of course, Sir. Did you mean a suit, or a dress?" He inquired, hoping it'd be the latter. He spent time shaving his legs and chest for occasions like this, and didn't want that to go to waste.  
  
"I want you to look like a fancy hooker." Hux took no time in answering. At least he had a sharp sense of humor, something Kylo never expected, but appreciated.  
  
'Yes Sir' He began to type, but no, he had to match his wit. 'That shouldn't be too difficult' No, no, that was boring. "My time to shine." He finally sent in response, chuckling to himself.

That he could do indeed. Though he had no idea how much he was expected to spend, Kylo would take advantage of this opportunity that he never had before. This seemingly intimidating job was the best thing that ever happened to him, and it was only day two.  
  
A car was already waiting outside. Though he could easily walk a few blocks to whatever luxury shop Hux had in mind, the alpha only wanted the best for Kylo. It was as if he'd planned all this in advance, but that wasn't the case. He simply had anything he wanted at the snap of a finger. Nothing was out of reach. As he sat in the towncar, pretty and poised, he admired the sights from inside the tinted windows. Never had he ever pictured himself so privileged. The driver even held the door open for him when they approached an upscale boutique. Nothing he could ever afford before.  
  
When he stepped inside, his eyes instantly went to the gorgeous cocktail dresses, front and center on the sales floor. Since money was out of the question, he'd try on whatever he wanted and not even bother to glance at the price tag.  
  
Fancy hooker, Kylo thought to himself, his boss' request resonating in his mind as he looked over his choices. Black, definitely. It's all he ever wore. Something short; classy, but revealing. And Hux seemed to be the type of man who liked lace. The only concern he really had was whether to show off his broad shoulders and toned chest, or to downplay them in an attempt to appear more delicate. On this he had no idea and he was much too shy to ask for opinions. Very carefully, he ran his fingers over the luxurious fabric of an all lace minidress with sheer lace sleeves, an open chest and a choker neck.  
  
"That one's gorgeous, isn't it?" A friendly voice suddenly inquired, and Kylo looked up, nodding with a soft smile.  
  
"Yes...Am I allowed to touch? I've never been here before." He felt so awkward in a place like this.  
  
"I'm barely allowed to touch it but I won't tell if you do." The sales associate laughed a little. She didn't come from riches either. "Did you want to...?" She began, unsure if it was for him or not. She thought she smelled omega on him, but didn't pay much attention.  
  
"If I may."

* * *

 

Kylo barely recognized himself as he stared at his form, his beautifully built body sheathed in what he didn't know was a $1200 designer dress, and that was a sale price. The expensive  material hugged his every curve, like it was made with an alpha's predatory gaze in mind.  
  
As her customer admired the figure in the mirror in front of him, the shopgirl looked on. It seemed like he'd made up his mind. It always made her day when a client found something perfect.  
  
"Are you going somewhere special?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"I believe so." Kylo answered. He didn't know what to say, because he had no idea where Hux was taking him. "I guess I have a, uh, date, with my boss." He didn't always open up like that right away, but the saleswoman seemed very kind and laid back.  
  
"Oh, very nice. Something tells me you don't really get all dressed up too often?"  
  
Shaking his head, the omega turned around to glance at his backside. The dress fit like a glove, snug in all the right places without sacrificing comfort. "Never like this. This is a lot. I look so..."  
  
"Elegant." She added in before he could finish. "You look so elegant."  
  
Kylo blushed. He wasn't good at accepting compliments from his peers. "Thank you. I feel like I look like a freak, though." Although he was femininely soft, impeccably groomed and blessed with womanly curves, he was a big dude in a dress.  
  
Rey didn't think Kylo was a freak at all, he pulled it off very well. "No, don't say that! You look amazing. Own it, be confident, and if you don't feel confident, pretend until you do. We should get you some heels to go with it!" Her face lit up, as Kylo's went blank. That must have been a joke, but it didn't sound like that was her intention.  
  
"Heels? I'm almost 6'3, already taller than Mr...my boss. I'm like, twice as big as he is, practically." To him, at least, that could be a little embarrassing.  
  
"Yes, heels! You're going to look so sexy!" She whispered-shouted with glee, already knowing just the shoes to complete the outfit. "You're gonna walk in the place like you own it, and all eyes will be on you! You're gonna make him so jealous. If it's like, a date date."  
  
Kylo shrugged. He really didn't know what to expect tonight. "If you say so. And I'm not sure what it is, but he said I wouldn't want to see him jealous."  
  
Rey's lips curled into a smirk. "I see." While she herself was slightly envious of Kylo, she hoped he'd be careful. It sounded like an intense situation.

Needless to say, Kylo had caved into Rey's expert salesmanship and purchased not only the ridiculously pricey dress, but a pair of simple black heels and an dazzling evening clutch to compliment the look. Perhaps it'd be the first of many impulsive shopping trips funded by Hux and his oodles of cash.  
  
When he realized how much he'd spent, he felt ill. Two thousand, five hundred. Twelve hundred dollar dress. Eight hundred dollar shoes. A five hundred dollar bag that surely he'd only use a handful of times.  
  
Money was so strange. To him, it was something you needed, but there could never be enough, so you had to cherish it and be extremely careful. Now that he had the company card, it seemed not only accessible, but frivolous, intangible. Not a limited resource, not a medium of exchange, but just numbers.

* * *

Armitage Hux no longer cared about money. He had more than he needed, than anyone did. The kind of money that if an ordinary person came across, they'd have no troubles for the rest of their days. But once he was at the top of the food chain, it was never enough for him.  
  
The problems he had now couldn't be solved by throwing cash at them. And he'd tried.  
  
Boredom. Not in the way that he could just hop on a plane to a new place and come back feeling refreshed. More of a deep unfulfillment. Falling out of love. Hell, that had happened years ago. Loneliness. He rarely spoke to his children, rather they didn't speak to him, and for no good reason other than that they were grown. Out of two daughters and two sons, only his younger son lived nearby.  
  
Hux allowed his mind to drift as he sat at the table amongst colleagues. This meeting was intended to be low pressure, routine. If it were anything serious, it'd take place in a boardroom rather than a bistro. Yet it was just as uncomfortable. All this talk of international deals over the clinking of glasses was giving him a headache and when what he really wanted was to be at dinner with his beautiful secretary, somewhere silent and candle lit.  
  
One of his subsidiaries was set to be sold to a German bank, but it wasn't final yet. The presidents and owners of the respective companies had nearly closed the deal, he just had to sign off on it and it'd all be official. This was the meeting to set up the meeting where he'd finally meet the Germans. Too many fucking meetings with people he honestly did not give a shit about on a personal level. He found it a waste of his time.  
  
A heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders when the meeting was decidedly adjourned. Needing to clear his head, Hux walked back to the building instead of getting a driver to bring him the short distance. While approaching the door, he saw Kylo returning from the little mission he'd sent him on. The two locked eyes, and Hux pulled him aside, smiling ever so slightly. "I trust that you followed my instructions."  
  
Fuck. The way he spoke like everything was a command, those knowing eyes, that deviant grin. Kylo nodded, his face heating up. "Yes Sir. How was your meeting?" He asked, just to be polite. 

  
"Ugh, let's not talk about it." Hux replied, pulling a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his coat, along with a zippo lighter. "Fucking meetings." He muttered through clenched teeth, offering a smoke to his secretary with a gesture. Readily accepting, Kylo leaned in. Lighting one's cigarette for them was so romantic, he was a sucker for that, and when his boss did it he felt a new type of connection with him. For a billionaire, he was pretty genuine.  
  
"Bring me next time, I'll keep you company." The young man suggested in a sweet voice as Hux took a long drag off his cigarette.  
  
"If you insist, my dear. You're not missing much." The redhead scoffed.  
  
"Don't you want to show me off?" Kylo cooed teasingly, smoke filling the air around them.  
  
"Save it for tonight, Kylo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for! And it only gets better from here ;)

After a short while. Kylo emerged with utmost grace, dressed to the nines. In his heels he stood about five inches taller than the alpha, his long legs bare and his figure put on display.  Fancy hooker indeed.  
  
Hux's heart could have stopped upon the sight. Never before had he laid eyes upon a creature of such beauty. The dress was exquisite, likely a couple thousand on his dime, he guessed. A small price to pay for his viewing pleasure.  
  
The omega knew he looked amazing, but didn't say a thing, only took the arm that he was offered and grinned coyly. Without further ado, the pair stepped out of the office, met with several stares from unsuspecting employees passing by on their way out. The majority of them had yet to even meet Kylo. Hux acknowledged the odd looks, smiling proudly, and he kept his arm around the young secretary's waist as they approached the elevators.  
  
Containing himself while enclosed in that small space with the alpha was Kylo's most difficult task yet. Being the little tease he was, he leaned into his touch, enticing him. "Kylo..." Hux glanced at the young man with an eyebrow raised and squeezed his hip, which elicited a tiny moan. Usually when Kylo was in heat he had to practically quarantine himself from alphas. He was doing well considering how his body craved a thorough fuck.  
  
Never leaving each other's side, the pair stepped outside into the evening. It was rather nice out, about 60 degrees with a bit of a breeze. Everyone was just getting off of work, the sidewalk was crowded with people from all walks of life, and they stood out most of all.  
  
"Come now, darling. It's not far." The redhead led Kylo along the busy city streets, trying to keep his hands off for the time being.  
  
"So I couldn't walk to the shop but now that I'm wearing these awful things I'm suddenly allowed to?" He asked with a playful smirk, his heels clicking against the bricks.  
  
Hux chuckled. He adored this subtle wit the quiet boy showed every once in a while. "Yes, because I'm here with you, my dear. I could never have you go out all by yourself. This city is terrifyingly huge, is it not?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, the omega sidled up closer to his boss. That truly was a sweet sentiment, he felt protected. "But what about fetching my boss his coffee every morning? And his dry cleaning?" He pouted, just to poke fun.  
  
"Well, that's less than a block away. You're a big boy, you'll be okay." The older man retorted. They were going to get along well.

* * *

 

It didn't take long at all for the two to arrive at their destination. An intimate venue, complete with valet service and private dining rooms, reserved solely for the richest of the rich. The door was held open for them, and Hux didn't even need to speak his name as they entered the candlelit space. Everyone knew who he was. Kylo remained silent as they were led to their table, nothing short of graceful. He may not have been a one-percenter, but he knew how to act in such a setting.  
  
The redhead held out the omega's chair for him like the proper gentleman he was, and as they sat down, they instantly locked eyes. Kylo didn't know what to say, how he could possibly thank his boss for bringing him to such a luxurious place.  
  
"Jameson Special Reserve. Rocks."  
  
Hux told the waitress without being asked. He always treated people whom he saw as below him in this manner. It made Kylo slightly uneasy, but he worked for this man now, whether he liked it or not, he went along with it.  
  
"And a glass of your finest merlot."  
  
He added, never breaking eye contact with his young companion.  
  
How did Hux just know what he wanted? Not even that, the way in which he ordered for him, chose for him, he loved a man who could do that.  
  
"Thank you." Kylo whispered, clasping his hands together nervously in his lap. This felt romantic. What were they to talk about tonight? Should he be trying to impress him?  
  
The alpha's eyes glimmered in the candlelight. "You look beautiful tonight." He murmured, reveling in the work of art before him, picturing gripping those modelesque shoulders while they made love, and that unique face contorting with pleasure.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He purred, merely glancing in the server's direction as she placed their drinks down in front of him. It felt so terribly mean, so disgusting not to even acknowledge her.  
  
The redhead sipped at his whiskey once they were left to themselves again. Despite his composed demeanor, he had no idea what to say. His only confidence came from the fact that really, he could say anything to anyone and it wouldn't hurt him. It had already been established that they were attracted to each other and neither found it inappropriate. Was now the time to discuss intentions?  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
"Kylo... I'm a married man."  
  
"Then what do you want from me? I'm barely 22, my life is just starting. You don't know me." He replied, savoring the taste of the medium bodied wine.  
  
Shaking his head, Hux sighed. He had riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but his life was devoid of love. Having been alive for over twice as long as Kylo had, the alpha was more aware than the young man took him for. He was wise and insightful, not in the same way the omega was, what with his seemingly psychic intuition.  
  
"I think I know what you want, Mr. Hux. But I'll tell you what I want." The brunette began. The older man was slightly taken aback, but refrained from interrupting.  
  
The waitress returned in a terribly awkward moment to do so, putting the conversation on pause for the moment.  
  
Hux, with his ravenous appetite, appreciated a fine steak. Kylo would never eat the flesh of an animal. He wasn't very hungry anyway. Their choices couldn't have been more different.  
  
Once again, they were left in peace. The young secretary couldn't play shy anymore. He was much more than a pretty face. He was a lonely, broken, emotional wreck who wanted nothing but true affection and stability. Hux didn't have time for games, so why not be real with him?  
  
"I want a boyfriend."  
  
That was it. There was nothing deep about it. He just wanted an actual relationship, someone to genuinely love him. Not a sugar daddy, not a passionate friendship, not fuck buddies. Not a messy affair, he wasn't that type. The real deal. Something that could eventually become marriage. That was the end goal.  
  
Hux thought over the simple statement for a good moment. That word sounded so young. He could be that, though. It wouldn't be the easiest thing, what with being married, and oh, being his boss. But it sounded nice.

"That's actually rather vague. I suppose I can be whatever you want, if you'd have me." Hux said. Likewise, he was exhausted by putting on airs. It might not be apparent from the outside, but he was human. He needed the same closeness that Kylo craved.  
  
"What would your wife think of you dating your assistant?" Kylo asked as he took another sip of wine. It wasn't often he indulged himself in alcohol. "You're going to go home smelling like me."  
  
The alpha laughed. He couldn't stand that woman, and that feeling was mutual. "Do you want to meet her?" He half joked, imagining some scenario where Martha would walk in on them kissing. If only it were that easy to get a divorce.  
  
"I know you're bold enough to pull something like that." The omega swirled his glass around delicately before downing what was left of his drink, his plump lips stained a deep shade of plum. "Can I? I'd love to see why you married such a miserable bitch." Speaking of bold.  
  
Hux chuckled again. "My, what a dirty mouth for such a pretty thing." Hearing Kylo call his wife a miserable bitch did something to him that made him feel so alive.  
  
Giggling, the younger man bit his lip and awaited his boss to say something. He'd revealed his desires, it was up to Hux what he would make of it.  
  
"Vague." He continued, snapping his fingers over at the waitress for another drink. "Yet, innocent. I'll do you one better, darling. I'm too old to be anyone's boyfriend. You need an alpha." The position was all inclusive.  
  
That was all Kylo ever wanted. He couldn't believe his ears. The past few days had been too good to be true, so picture perfect. This was what he felt he deserved after being so lonely for so long. He worried if this was moving too fast, but if you were getting your way, why think twice about it?  
  
"Mmm, you're right, Mr. Hux." Batting his eyelashes, the brunette reached out to touch the ginger's hand. "I do need an alpha to tame me and protect me."  
  
Even upon the lightest, most delicate touch, Hux shuddered. Kylo was so soft and warm, like an omega should be. It was something he hadn't felt in over half of his life, it sent shivers down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to hold him. Sure, to have the tall, muscular young thing beneath him on his hands and knees would be anyone's dream, but he had other feelings for him beside the biological imperative to breed.  
  
The executive ran his thumb over his assistant's knuckles, and brought up his hand to kiss it. "It goes without saying that I'm going to spoil you if you're going to be my pretty little thing." He'd always wanted to do that, help out a struggling young beauty, take care of any and all financial troubles on top of showering them with lavish gifts.  
  
That would certainly take a weight off of Kylo's shoulders, he'd been barely getting by on his own, even with cutting some serious corners. "You're spoiling me right now and you were when I bought this dress." The younger man replied, continuing to stroke the palm of Hux's hand.  
  
"This is nothing. Just you wait and see." He supposed he would be buying that apartment after all.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." He whispered, shivering with with need. He was in no means ready to lose his virginity, but he knew he wanted to give it to this man eventually.  
  
Maintaining a stoic expression although his animalistic urges were screaming at him to fuck Kylo over the table, Hux smirked again. No one had ever called him that, but fuck, it got him going.  
  
"I think it'd be wise for you to shut your mouth, Kylo. I can't be responsible for what happens if you continue to speak in that manner." The alpha warned, finishing his drink. He couldn't have too many, after all, he'd drove to work today and had to eventually make it home before his wife became suspicious.  
  
"I know you what you want to do to me." The omega taunted, big brown eyes boring into those of the older man's. "Say it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! :) it's finally here. Apologies for my timing, I've been working overtime and work is stressful lately. But I got (won, actually!) a new tablet and it makes writing so much easier. Since you have been so patient, I will try hard to post chapter 6 today as well! It's already in the works.

Blinking, Hux swallowed silently. He was by no means a shy man, he simply didn't expect Kylo to be so direct after seeming bashful. 

"The question is, what don't I want to do to you?" He turned it around rather than giving the omega the satisfaction of a clear answer. He wouldn't just say outright that he wanted to fuck him. Because it wasn't just that. He wanted to make love to him, hold him, protect him, and control him. He could even picture the gorgeous, buff brunette having his children, someday, at least. And he knew how crazy that was, but a man could dream. 

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Hux." Kylo purred, giving the ginger a tiny smile as his salad was set down in front of him. That was a proper answer, he didn't expect anything less from his successful, professional boss. "You take what you want, and I admire that." That's why he wasn't interested in men his age, they were too indecisive and didn't try to impress.

The alpha took control in every opportunity he was given. It was his nature. "Yes... I do. I'm going to take you, and I'm going to make you all mine." That was both a promise and a warning.

As the night went on, the two didn't talk much. They were both silent types, and neither minded. The best way to get to know each other was to stare at each other, odd as it was. Hux's dirty thoughts were so loud, Kylo could practically hear them. He couldn't say he wasn't just the slightest bit scared of everything he'd do to him, tear his body apart and use him like a fuckdoll. Only when dessert was served did the conversation start up again. The young omega had a sweet tooth. He thought it would be so romantic to split a slice of cheesecake, taking turns feeding each other, basking in the silent ambience of the restaurant. 

"You're so skinny." Kylo whispered as he leaned in, holding a fork to Hux's lips. "Does your wife not cook?" He was genuinely curious.

Gladly accepting, the older man took a bite, savoring the rich, creamy treat. He then shook his head. "Used to. Not so much anymore after she got used to having hired help around." He'd always been rather slim despite eating plenty.

The younger man frowned. He was a traditionalist in the way that he thought an omega should do certain things for their alpha without having to be asked. "I'll cook for you. And clean. Whatever you want. I'm your assistant, remember?" He wanted to take care of all of his boss' worries and look good doing it.

Hux could have moaned. Kylo was a Godsend.   
"Yes, yes you are. My perfect boy. You know your place." He reached up to cup the brunette's face, stroking his cheekbone. The omega licked his lips slowly and seductively, though he was melting underneath the collected visage he put on. Fuck, he would have this man's babies in a heartbeat. 

Unable to hold back any longer, the alpha brought their lips together in a chaste yet passionate kiss. They kept their eyes open, their hearts pounding in their chests as the younger man returned the embrace. Hux tasted like fine Irish whiskey, and Kylo's mouth so heavenly soft. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, so much tension released in such a simple gesture. And once they connected, it was impossible to break the bond. What started as an innocent peck soon became Frenching over a half eaten plate of cheesecake and the undying flame of a decorative candle. Lips crashing together over and over like waves on a stormy sea, tongues sneaking past each other oh so delicately. When the two finally managed to pull away from each other, Kylo sighed with relief, nearly whimpering. In 22 years, not once had he been kissed like that.

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you." Hux divulged, though it was no secret. Several patrons had just witnessed their shameless public display of affection, and while he really couldn't care less, it may not have been a wise decision for someone with a reputation to uphold. 

"Fuck, so have I." The omega panted. The kiss had helped calm his raging hormones, but if that was only the beginning he could hardly wait to see what was in store.

At any other time, Hux would have scolded his secretary for the use of such filthy language. He was just glad to know he enjoyed their first kiss that they had been pining for during the brief time they'd known.

His pale cheeks still flushed, Kylo offered the alpha another forkful of their decadent dessert. They continued the adorable exchange until every last bit was gone, sharing soft, tender little kisses in between bites. Unbeknownst to the pair, an unfortunate onlooker sat just a few tables away. A companion of Martha's, and a horrid gossip at that. Mrs. Hux would certainly be hearing about what she saw. Maybe not immediately, maybe not tonight, but she'd find out sooner or later about her husband's adulterous endeavors. 

The alpha and omega were so focused on each other they didn't even notice their surroundings. It was better to be blissfully unaware than to acknowledge a familiar presence and get so nervous that the night was ruined. Only when the check arrived did they even look up from each other's gaze. Although he had a tendency to treat service workers as inferior, Hux made sure to tip generously. The kind of gratuity that would make a server's entire week. 

"How much?" Kylo whispered hesitantly. He was completely and genuinely unsure of what dinner went for at an establishment like this and his boss hadn't allowed him to read the menu. 

Stifling a scoff, Hux chuckled. "I'm not telling you, darling, that'd be quite improper." Surely the figure would be intimidating to a working class individual. He'd tipped a hefty 30 percent of a $480 bill. A single glass of wine cost $50, the steak was grade A Kobe beef, and their Tahitian vanilla bean cheesecake topped with edible gold and cognac caramel. 

"I just want to know." The omega pouted. He knew he saw at least $150 in cash come out of that fat wallet. If that was the tip, he could only imagine the actual cost of their meal. Still, the ginger shook his head. 

"To me? Nothing. I could do this every day if I wished. If you're so concerned, you can pay me back with your presence, my lovely." Once his card was returned, Hux took Kylo's hand to kiss it again before leading him out of his seat. The gesture made him smile innocently. "Come along now, I've ought to walk off that whiskey." 

Swaying his hips as they exited hastily, the younger man leaned into the arms that held him tight. They were the envy of the city that night, definitely standing out amongst the crowd due to the beautiful, 6'2 omega's revealing dress and his choice of footwear causing him to tower over most everyone. The charming alpha looked incredibly sharp in his most formal suit, firey red hair slicked back perfectly. "I just want to eat you up." Hux growled, squeezing his date's broad, muscular shoulders. He was just so...big, without being overtly masculine. 

"Go ahead." Kylo purred in reply. He didn't want the flirty touching to go overboard, though. Making out was fine, even some petting he could do, but who knows what could happen once they got to fondling each other. At least they were in public. 

Taking the boy by surprise, the older man nipped lightly at his neck. In response, and to prevent him from going any further, Kylo quickly turned his head and trapped his lips in yet another kiss. They were nearly to the office already, and the garage in which Hux had parked. Neither party looked forward to saying goodbye, but the alpha was always thinking one step ahead. "I'll drive you home, Kylo." He was less offering than insisting, it could be dangerous in broad daylight and even moreso now that the sun had long set. 

Aware of the fact that he'd left his clothes at the office but not minding, the omega followed. When they reached Hux's car, his eyes widened. "Wow." He whispered. Of course he expected nothing less.

 "This is my everyday ride, love. I have a Bugatti if you'd rather be seen in that." He chuckled in response, unlocking the door to his Mercedes-Benz and letting Kylo in first. The boy made himself comfortable in the black leather interior, tugging down his dress to cover his thighs, as they looked even more thick and luscious when he sat down. Those youthful curves were a weakness for Hux. Climbing into the driver's seat beside him, he resisted the impulse to start kissing him again and instead reached for the extravagant designer purse he'd bought earlier. "Let me see your phone." He ordered. Kylo hadn't the slightest idea why, but he'd never refuse. He wouldn't even ask.

The ginger's reasoning was innocent, he just wanted to surprise the omega. Noticing the lack of messages or texts, which was admittedly a little sad, he set an alarm for 7 am. Tomorrow was Saturday, but that didn't necessarily mean a day off. He had other plans. Handing it back, Hux winked. The younger man simply kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sir." Tonight was all new to him, in that he genuinely had a great time and didn't feel pressured to act a certain way. He could be himself around his boss. That being said, perhaps it was his heat making it so easy to flirt. 

Hux didn't once forget that the omega was in the throes of his heat, in fact he was surprised he hadn't already debased himself for him. Self control was important. "You're welcome, baby boy." He purred, placing his left hand on his secretary's thigh as he carefully backed out of his parking space. Being called such a thing caused Kylo to squirm. In fairness they'd both been teasing each other since day one. 

Confident that his mega rich super genius boss knew his address and how to get there, Kylo leaned back and yawned. It wasn't even 9 p.m. and he was already exhausted. "You really don't get out much, do you?" The redhead asked rhetorically. Kids these days were always staying out late, partying and clubbing. But his quiet, artsy assistant was different, and he appreciated that. "I think that's admirable." Sure, he lived a life of luxury and enjoyed the finer things, but at the end of the day, he'd really rather be snuggled up in bed.

"No, I dont." Kylo murmured, shaking his head. It wasn't like he had friends to go out and have fun with anyway. "But thank you." Most people would find a homebody like him boring.

"I know you're young, but I'd think a beautiful boy like you would be married with children by now." Hux mused. What a darling sight that would be. 

Blushing, the younger man shrugged. "When I was little I always thought I'd be too. I mean, that's what I want, I guess, other than my art and writing I just really want to be a Mama." He rambled. Why were they talking about this? Hux was married and they were only now meeting, much less in a committed relationship! He shouldn't have had that second glass of wine, he thought to himself. He couldn't let himself envision a future with this man, it was downright unrealistic.

The alpha smiled. That was really, truly adorable. He'd gotten married and became a father when he was only 23, and his wife had always resented that her life was quote-unquote put on hold due to the fact that she got pregnant so young. "Kylo, my lovely, don't be embarrassed. That's so cute." If he didn't know it would drive the young thing absolutely mad, he'd tell him he could make him a Mama.

On the verge of tears, Kylo turned away from Hux. It wasn't that he didn't have his own goals and aspirations, it was simply that he was an omega. He was supposed to be a housewife and carry and raise the next generation. "You think so?" He mumbled out, his deep voice shaky.

"Of course. That's what you're made for, and you'd be excellent at it. My wife was..." The ginger sighed. Now it was his turn to ramble.

"We met when she'd just graduated university and I owned my first business. I was already wealthy, we figured we were young and in...not quite in love, but whatever it was. We decided to get married, we bought our first condominium, all that. I even helped her get her dream job." He reminisced. "Then our oldest arrived. She was a decent mother, but God, did she hate me. Said I'd ruined her career, when in reality she could have gone back to work. But she didn't. We had three more in a short time. My youngest is your age, actually." 

Kylo knew that in entering a relationship with an older man, there would be baggage. He just didn't expect this much. But as he liked to put it, 'Let the Past Die'. 

"I didn't know you have children." He should have figured as such, though, most successful people that age usually did have a family. He didn't think any different of his boss, just that it could be a little strange if he ever had to meet his kids.

Nodding, Hux ran his hand absentmindedly along the young man's thigh when they were stopped at a red light. "Yes, I do. Four." He added. It was a relatively short drive, even with the traffic. He just didn't want to let Kylo go. Then again he supposed he'd see him tomorrow. The boy had offered to cook and clean for him, Martha was no good with that and his maid wasn't around currently, so why not put him to use?

Kylo enjoyed the light fondling, knowing it was innocent. There wasn't much left to say right now, he was just day dreaming, or rather, worrying, about what his boss/boyfriend/alpha's four grown children would think of him. If he were the mother of his children, he definitely wouldn't have stopped at four. He'd gladly let Hux impregnate him over and over again. Catching himself staring at the handsome redhead, he shifted closer to kiss his jaw as they approached his apartment building. They were both going home sexually frustrated, that they knew, though neither minded.

"I had a wonderful time this evening, Mr. Hux." The omega whispered, unable to stop pressing sweet little kisses on that clean shaven face of his. The alpha looked so serious all the time, not necessarily mean, but orderly and pensive.

Parked on the street in front of Kylo's place, the ginger lifted his hand from his leg and instead stroked his hair, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. He felt a connection with the boy that he'd always wanted to feel with someone but hadn't yet known the pleasure to. "As did I, my darling."

With eyes closed this time, the two shared another embrace, a short and sweet one that left each other yearning for more. As much as Hux would like to stay here, drag Kylo to the back seat and make out until the stroke of midnight, he really did have to get home to Martha.

The younger man was comforted by the fact that he knew that he'd see his date again. The reason nothing in the past had ever worked out for him was that there simply never was a second date or even communication following the first. But he could be sure that on Monday, they'd be together once more.

Or even sooner, as Hux had planned.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid this is where I bid you farewell, for the meantime." The older man slipped out of the driver's seat and came around to hold the passenger side door open. The brunette enjoyed the elegant, formal way in which he spoke, he felt like he was in a movie.

Stepping out onto the curbside, Kylo sighed and rolled his shoulders. Poor thing was awfully tired. He gave a little hum when his hand was kissed. What a perfect gentleman. "Goodnight, Mr. Hux. Think of me when you fuck your wife tonight."

With that and nothing more, the young omega disappeared into his building, and the alpha's black Mercedes drove off into the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hello to my lovely readers, old and new! I apologize for taking so long to put this up. I had something terrible happen aftr I came back from visiting my hometown, and life has been really rough, but I'm okay. Work is good, life is good, I'm keeping busy. 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy. Get ready for some sexy tension, Kylo is getting a lil impatient. Also if anyone was wondering, Martha is indeed named after the character in the black mirror episode with Donut in it 

As Kylo entered his apartment, he was somewhat relieved. Not to be lonely again, but to be in a familiar place. Home was cozy and it was all his, his bed would always be there waiting for him. The young man was so tired that he didn't even bother to change out of his new dress before collapsing onto the mattress in the corner of his studio. The designer apparel was definitely not meant to be slept in, but at this point he couldn't care less. After the greatest night of his life so far, and no alpha scent to irritate his heat, the omega was quick to doze off, splayed out across the comfort of his bed as he drifted into dreams.

The drive from the city back to his suburban mansion gave Hux plenty of time to think, still he hadn't the slightest idea of the best way to approach this. He wanted to give his all to Kylo. Hiding it all from his wife and maintaining a secret affair until he could no longer keep it under wraps would be so cowardly. On the other hand, making a bold move right in front of her face and breaking up their 26 year marriage in one fell swoop would give her every ground for a messy divorce. He almost hoped he'd get caught, that someone else would start a rumor, then he wouldn't have to confront her directly. Yet.

He arrived at home in a surprisingly timely manner, having another cigarette before locking the garage and going back around front. Martha was waiting for him in the entryway. They fought about the littlest things these days, but it was much too early for her to suspect anything unusual. That is until she picked up on an offending odor, something that smoke couldn't cover.

"Armitage," The beta woman began, arms crossed as she circled her husband. There wasn't much he hated more than being addressed by his first name, he'd never gone by it so he knew she did it just to annoy him. It could even be condescending. "You smell like an omega." The statement was rather upfront. She certainly could have used the same suspenseful manner of speaking that her husband did, but now was no time for eloquent vocabulary.

Hux just smirked, shrugging off the coat of his tuxedo and kicking off his black oxfords.

"I went out and I fucked a whore." He lied through his teeth like it was nothing. "Worry not, my love, I wore a rubber."

Martha scowled. She'd never believe such a thing, the alpha was much too sophisticated to solicit the services of a common hooker.

"Very funny, dear. You think I don't know your distaste for those sluts. Hell, I wouldn't mind if you did, they're there for men like you. But somehow, I don't think you're telling the truth." She detected the distinct smell of a young male omega surrounding her husband, like they'd spent enough time in each other's company to leave evidence.

As his wife sniffed him up and down like some guard dog, Hux huffed and rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous, she had no right to interrogate him.

"I have a new assistant, I took him to dinner." He explained, leaving out the bit about letting him spend over two thousand dollars on an outfit and kissing him several times. Miniscule details. "Poor young thing doesn't seem to have much of a life. He's sweet, you'd like him."

It didn't answer all of her questions, but she was satisfied for now. She couldn't argue with that, perhaps she'd just have to meet this new secretary of his. "If you say so. But if you come home smelling like that again, I will get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, fuck you, you old cunt." Hux muttered, pushing his wife up against a wall and tearing off her clothes with fervor. Martha couldn't complain about the energy he'd brought home, wrapping her legs around her husband and running her hands through his hair as she was subsequently carried upstairs and bedded thoroughly.

Kylo slept soundly through the night, alone as usual, until his slumber was so rudely interrupted by the blaring of an unexpected alarm. For a moment, he was confused. It was Saturday, now that he had an office job he finally had weekends off like a real adult! Then it hit him, that's what Hux wanted with his phone. So devilishly sneaky. Though he was still groggy after last night's event, the young omega was now intrigued as to what his boss could possibly want from him today that warranted such a wake-up call.

After a night of indulging his primal desires, Hux was feeling rather relaxed. He awoke rather early for a weekend, Martha still resting peacefully as he rose out of bed. The first thing on his mind was Kylo, with his deep brown eyes, full lips and the mysterious vibe he gave off. He couldn't stand to be away from him much longer. After quickly showering and getting dressed, he grabbed his phone. It was now barely past 7 am, he knew his assistant must have just got up. With a sly smile on his face, knowing his wife was a heavy sleeper, he called Kylo up.

"Mr. Hux?" A deep, sleepy voice answered almost instantly.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?" The ginger inquired, making his way down to his study.

Kylo yawned, putting the call on speaker so he could peel off the dress. "Fine, I guess. Still tired."

"You've ought to wake up, then. I'll have a car waiting in an hour to bring you over." The alpha instructed, then hung up, giving no further explanation.

Slightly stunned that he'd be invited over to Hux's house so soon, Kylo sighed. So many questions. Would his wife, whom he'd heard so much about, be home? Was this work related? How was he supposed to dress? Rich people were so weird and complicated, always playing some sort of game. Especially Hux.

The omega began to get ready, lazily so. This is the price he had to pay for a nice dinner, he supposed. His phone buzzed as he was taking last night's makeup off.

"Wear something cute."

One of his questions answered. Well, cute like revealing? Or something more classy?

Knowing exactly what to say, Kylo grabbed his phone. He did like showing Hux that he had a mind of his own, and Hux in turn appreciated his quick wit.

"Sounds like you should take me shopping."

It wasn't like he had a department store in his closet, nor did he own a lot of feminine clothing, which he now knew was what Hux preferred. He did have a short black pencil skirt, the one he wore to his interview, in fact. Pair it with a fitted white button down and it was appropriate enough to wear around the boss's wife and just sultry enough to tempt the boss in question.

Once he was presentable, Kylo grabbed a little clutch and transferred his belongings into it before slipping into the same heels from last night and locking his door in that obsessive compulsive manner. As he made his way outside, surely enough there was a driver waiting. He could get used to this.

Since moving to the city, Kylo had barely experienced his own neighborhood, let alone witnessed the lush suburbs that were quarantined miles away from the concrete jungle. Gigantic mansions beyond his wildest dreams, perfectly manicured gardens, the whole nine yards. He couldn't imagine living like this, with such elegance and ease and so far away from the commotion. By the time they arrived at Hux's house, that is, his primary residence, the young omega was truly taken aback. This was the difference between millionaire and billionaire. Between the upper class, and the 1%. Deep down, it sickened him in a way that some people had so much. The towncar approached the front door, and that familiar hesitation bubbled up in the pit of his stomach again.

"Thank you, Sir." He blurted out as he practically jumped from the vehicle, leaving the driver rather surprised that his client's guest not only spoke to him, but left without having the door held open for him like royalty.

The size of Hux's house was intimidating, a gigantic white neoclassical lines with pillars in the front and a staircase of the finest marble. Everywhere he'd been the past few days, Kylo felt out of place. As if he wasn't supposed to be here. Rather than knocking, the quiet, sullen boy stood before the pitch black door and sent Hux a text to inform him of his arrival. Not that he expected the man himself to come up and welcome him inside, he probably kept someone around solely for that purpose. Kylo was mistaken, though, as he heard the clicking of locks and the door and was greeted by his handsome redheaded boss in a black silk smoking jacket.

"Kylo...don't you look lovely?" The alpha purred in greeting. Smirking, the brunette batted his eyelashes. "You woke me up so early, this better be worth it." He teased, with some truth behind it. What was he even here for?

Hux glanced over his shoulder to make sure Martha hadn't woken up and made her way down to the foyer already, before leaning in closer to Kylo and kissing his neck. "You're going to take care of whatever I ask you to today." He murmured against his soft skin.

Biting his lip, the omega gave the older man that look. He didn't have to say a word. He'd barely entered the house, and within seconds, the two were engaged in a passionate embrace. "You missed me." Kylo whispered in his deep voice, big hands clasping Hux's skinny waist, their hips pressed together. At this point, the boy was practically begging to be pinned against the wall and ravaged.

"I did indeed, darling." Hux nodded. It took a hell of a lot of willpower to pry himself away from his assistant, but this wasn't the time and place to act on his urges. "Come on now, there's much to be done."

Holding back a childish pout, Kylo followed the alpha when he beckoned him into the main room of the house. "Yes Sir." He cooed, his heels clicking on the floor. "So, where is she?"

At this, Hux was taken ever so slightly aback. His new boytoy was somewhat preoccupied with his wife. Even if the love was gone and they couldn't stand each other most of the time, even if he didn't have the kindest things to say about her, he still held some semblance of respect for the woman. "My wife? She's sleeping, I don't see why that concerns you, dear."

"Well, don't you think she should know that you're mine?" The young omega replied in his stoic tone, already feeling possessive over his alpha. "You said you'd almost rather just get caught and end it like that. Or at least I heard you think it."

The older man's green eyes widened. That was a rather bold statement, but he supposed Kylo was full of surprises. He wasn't wrong, that would be an easy way out, but realistically speaking, he simply couldn't do such impulsive things. "Kylo, control yourself." He warned. "Perhaps you're too young to understand, but I would rather be forced to lead a double life for a short time, than ruin it all in one fell swoop. Now, never mind her, I need you to take care of some things."

Subdued by his boss's orders, the raven haired boy just followed as he was led up the stairs. As instructed, Kylo spent the next few hours cleaning the bathrooms, doing laundry, dusting this and that, washing floors and walls, while Hux sat in his study waiting either for his secretary to finish, or for his wife to wake up. Whichever came first. Kylo didn't mind filling in for the maid, in fact he'd do anything to impress the older man.

When Martha eventually got up out of bed, the sight she was met with was unexpected, to say the least. A tall young man, with pitch black hair and big brown eyes, on his knees scrubbing one of the several bathtubs in their home.

Kylo had been completely absorbed in the housework until he sensed a presence, looking up at the woman and blinking. He was not prepared for this. "You must be Mrs. Hux."

"I am," She responded, arms crossed, but a small smile growing on her face. He seemed nice enough, though his choice of dress was rather revealing for a Saturday morning housekeeping job. "And you're my husband's assistant, aren't you?" He had mentioned him, and as far as she knew he hadn't hired a new maid.

"Kylo. I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet." That could be taken any number of ways, it was up to Martha to be suspicious and envious, or to be flattered, and welcome the boy and his help. She wasn't naïve, though she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Not without grilling him first.

"Well Kylo, I've heard about you too. How old are you, dear?" She inquired, leaning against the doorway.

As Hux himself knew, Kylo didn't like being interrogated. He stayed calm in order to make a good impression. It was a simple question after all.

"I'm 22."

"Awfully young to be working for Armitage, don't you think?" She peered down at his neck, and his heart pounded in his chest upon the feeling of her eyes. Hux better not have left some unsightly hickey. He'd be dead meat if that were the case.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." On the one hand, she wasn't wrong. He had no experience in this area, and to be working at a company like that? On the other, anyone with a high school diploma and common sense could do what he did.

"Is this your first office job, Kylo?" She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

This is where he was becoming irritated. "Yes Ma'am, it is."

"And you don't take suppressants or even make an effort to conceal your scent?"

Yikes. Intrusive. The omega shook his head. "I'm not ashamed of my biology, Mrs. Hux."

"I see. Here's a tip. Keep dressing like that. I don't know what it is you're looking for, but you'll get it." Huffing softly, Martha turned away and descended down the staircase to find that her husband wasn't in the kitchen, living room, nor den. That explains why he reeked of omega, hell, the entire house did now.

Kylo couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. Was his clothing too revealing? Did he come off as a whore? Was his scent that obvious? No grown woman had ever been so intentionally rude to him, he wanted to cry. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, he finished what he'd been doing and gripped the edge of the bathtub to aid himself in standing up, a bit wobbly in his high heels.

Meanwhile, Hux sat in his study, enjoying the silence and solitude. This was where the alpha had his alone time, the little that he got, and he spent it reading books, smoking cigars, drinking liquor, or even just in deep thought away from all the stresses of never-ending work and a dying marriage. It may seem like a rather chauvinistic rule, but Martha was not allowed in the room under any circumstances. At least not when occupied.

When Kylo shyly made his way back downstairs to the main floor of the house, he found his boss' wife sitting on a white leather sofa sipping a class of wine. It was much too early, but he didn't comment. She obviously had issues and this was only one of them. "I can't seem to find my husband, where is he off to at this hour?" Martha asked, not in a demanding tone, but certainly enough to intimidate.

"He's out, Mrs. Hux. Not for work, I think he's picking something up for you." The young man replied in a sweet tone with an innocent smile. With his stature, it wasn't easy to pull off the cutesy act, but he did a damn good job. Without another word, he snuck off to the lower level to see Hux, or at least attempted to.

"Now where do you think you're going?" If she was, quote unquote, forbidden from the study, Kylo certainly had no business going in there.

Blinking, he crossed his arms towards Martha just as she had to him. "I was asked to dust off the books in the library." He said simply, turning his back and disappearing before she could say another word.

When he sensed Kylo approaching, Hux instantly looked up from whatever erotic novel he was skimming and licked his lips expectantly. "Well hello, darling." The ginger practically purred. The omega stood barely a yard from his desk, his presence demanding attention. "I trust you followed my instructions and the house is spotless, am I correct?"

 Fuck. That authoritarian tone. It nearly had Kylo dripping. "Yes Sir." He responded stoicly, though he batted his eyelashes and ever so subtly shifted his wide hips. His figure was so intimidating and so feminine at the same time, drawing comparison to an Amazonian warrior woman. He had what every alpha craved.

 "Good, good boy." The older man praised, determined to make his sexy secretary melt. This he was well aware of, and he could barely resist giving in.

"It's my instinct." Kylo tried not to let his voice become so soft and sweet as it had before, he was only making a true statement. He didn't mind cleaning, and he was quite skilled at it. Omegas were supposed to keep the house tidy for their alphas.

The pair stared daggers into each other's eyes, still maintaining composure despite the air about them reeking of pheromones. Biting his lip, Hux stared the black haired boy up and down before his gaze returned to and fixated on Kylo's perfect childbearing hips.

The omega acknowledged this, it made him feel so wanted, like never before. "You're thinking about how you're going to make me a Mommy. Fuck twins into me on the first try." He murmured in that deep tone.

The alpha nearly shuddered. "Don't push it." He warned. If Martha weren't home he'd be bending the younger man over his desk without a second thought. The sexual tension in the room was so thick one could suffocate on it. No, not here. Kylo was a virgin and deserved to be treated with care like the queen he was. He'd take him to a posh resort or something for his first time, and mate him and knot him and perhaps even breed him, in the comfort of a king bed in a presidential suite. Or the brand new furnished condominium he was definitely going to buy.

"But that's what you want, is it not, Mr. Hux?" Kylo teased, stepping out of his stiletto heels so that the two were nearly at the same height, though he still stood a bit taller than the redhead. He was undoubtedly at the peak of his heat, his body screaming at him to breed. Only this time, there was an alpha around which only made those pleads louder.

Of course Hux wanted it. More than anything. But Kylo knew they had to be patient, and he was testing his temper. "Bloody fucking yes I do! Holy Christ, you know I want to fuck your brains out, but I'm married!" He spat in return, eyes widening when he realized how loud he was being.

Chuckling softly, Kylo smirked. Martha had to have heard that. "Not for long."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Monday rolled around, Hux had already lawyered up in preparation to ask Martha for a divorce, something he should have done years ago. Admittedly, the instances surrounding him, namely a beautiful young instance known as Kylo, didn't exactly make him look good, but that was why he took every possible precaution. With his assistant beside him every step of the way, of course.

The omega couldn't be more pleased with himself than he was now. He never pictured himself wrecking a home but here he was, clad in another revealing outfit, sitting atop his desk, waiting for his boss to arrive. Things were happening so fast, he was a bit nervous though he supposed nothing ever went exactly as it should and he just had to embrace spontaneity. Nevertheless, he was glad the alpha had made the decision. Papers were scheduled to be served today at noon, there was no question to whether she'd sign.

Hux entered his office in a manner that demanded attention, and Kylo was eager to lick his metaphorical boot.

"Good morning, Sir." The brunette purred, admiring the victorious smile on the redhead's face. Kylo was now on the tail end of his heat, where his scent was no longer overpowering but his hormones surged in a last ditch attempt to attract a mate.

Staring the younger man down for a minute, Hux approached him like he did that time he first mentioned his scent. Where it all started. And it hadn't been all too long. "Good morning, darling." He muttered, two fingers beneath the omega's chin and his thumb stroking along his jaw. Reveling in the touch, the secretary parted his lips and offered his tongue. The ginger smirked at this, suddenly slipping a finger into his warm, wet mouth. Seems like they both had the same idea. "Who's my good little slut?" He demanded with a growl.

"I am, Daddy." Kylo whispered huskily before sucking on the intruding digit, humming in pleasure around it and looking up at Hux with wide eyes. Before he knew it, his sweet mouth was empty again and the sting of a light slap left his cheek flushed. Speechless, he giggled and stood up off the desk.

They'd been waiting for a perfect moment like that.

* * *

 

"She signed." Hux stated as he hung up his desk phone, breathing a sigh of relief. He never doubted that she would, but this was all so much easier than he'd expected. Surreal, even. "She just wants the lake house and half the wine in the cellar. I told her she could have the lake house and the beach house and as much fucking wine as she wants as long as she stays far away from us. Well I didn't say us, but."

"Oh my God." The young omega murmured in a delayed reaction, hardly believing what he was hearing. What even was the appropriate reaction for this? How many houses were there? "D-Did I..." With so many thoughts racing through his mind, Kylo couldn't help but feel responsible for the breakup of a 26 year long marriage.

Hux instantly shook his head. Of course he did, but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Oh God, baby, no. Not at all. I've wanted this since the day our youngest flew the nest." The older man assured. That much was true.

Holding back tears, of confusion, excitement, joy, fear, and anxiety all at once, Kylo swallowed thickly. This situation was royally fucked, Hux divorcing Martha went hand in hand with exposing the new yet intense affair with his secretary, and things were just about to get messy.

"What does this mean for us?" His brown eyes were wide, nearly brimming with tears.

This meant that they had to be careful. The man would be damned to admit it, though. He needed to always be in control, even if it meant faking it. That way Kylo would know his alpha would take care of it, and protect him.

"It means that you and I can get a hotel room tonight and celebrate." The ginger stated, putting on a confident air when in reality he was almost as unsure as the omega was.

Kylo jumped eagerly into his boss' lap both to kiss him, harder than ever before, and to shut him up. It was a real kiss, no longer laced with the fear that someone would see, just two people deep in lust, falling in love. Hux couldn't get enough of those perfect lips, so soft and plump against his own. He could only imagine how they felt in other places. His hands tangled in his paramour's ebony waves, and the omega broke the embrace, breathless, when the implications of sharing a hotel room registered with him. "We're not sleeping together until it's final." He whispered against the older man's lips. He had standards, he wanted commitment, for his first to be his last.

The statement was frustrating, but Hux would have to be respectful and agree with it. Kylo was definitely worth the wait. God forbid he turn up pregnant before the divorce proceedings were underway.

"But can we sleep in the same bed, darling?" The redhead asked in an enticing.purr. He needed that kind of closeness and emotional support now more than ever.

Chuckling softly, the younger man nodded and gave his lover a chaste little peck. That sounded nice. Just cuddling.

"Only if you get to work, Mister." The omega encouraged, rubbing Hux's thigh teasingly as they sat at his desk. Their lives might have been at a crossroads, but the rest of the world didn't stop, and as always there was much to be done.

The alpha rolled his eyes, nearly shoving Kylo off of his lap for telling him what to do. "For that to be possible, you'd need to get off of me, love."

With a pout, the assistant tore himself away from his boss and watched him ever so closely. "You look so sexy when you're working, Daddy. So serious. What is it you're doing?"

The answer was simple. Going over internal expense reports, if Kylo even knew what that meant. Likely not. "Pretty little thing like you is too dumb to understand." He quipped, his tone almost cold despite the fire raging in his loins.

"But that's what you hired me to do." Touché. Or so he thought.

"No, I hired you to stand around, look pretty, and bring me coffee." That had been going well, simply on the account that Kylo was indeed gorgeous and eager to please.

"Ooh, is Daddy gonna give me a performance review?" He cooed.

"Don't push it, darling."

* * *

Today had been one of the roughest days of Hux's entire career, from a personal standpoint. Yet one of the most productive. The phone lines were absolutely flooded with calls from friends and colleagues alike who had heard the news. For a businessman of his caliber, private matters rarely remained private. Oddly enough, his stock went up, so he couldn't complain about that aspect. Perhaps people were impressed by the balls he must have had to divorce his wife so suddenly after being with her for the majority of his life. It was oddly encouraging. Half of all marriages ended in divorce, so statistically half of everyone he was in business with must have sympathized.

And of course, Kylo had been his face, eyes, ears and messenger for all of that correspondence coming in and out of the office. It was the first time that the young man's duties consisted of more than running errands, every five minutes was a new phone call informing them that one former minor subsidiary had cut ties with the corporation, but three others now wanted in. Whenever he went to relay new information to his boss, he received a kiss, and if that wasn't just the greatest incentive. They even worked through lunch, anticipating instead the five star gourmet room service they'd order tonight at whatever luxury hotel Hux had booked.

"Looks like all press really is good press." He mused, leaning against the alpha's desk in a particularly teasing manner.

Hux cocked an eyebrow, glancing up at the omega, having only heard half of what he said. "You spoke with the press?" He could only hope his personal life wasn't _that_ big a deal, lest they have something much more scandalous to write about concerning him and his secretary.

"No, silly. It's a saying. You know that." Kylo would be surprised if he didn't, anyway. "Permission to accept and decline business offers on your behalf?" He joked.

"You're ridiculous, my dearest."

"That sounds like a yes." Not without sharing another kiss, the tall brunette stepped out of the redheaded man's private office to continue answering phones up front.

* * *

 

Hux never did have a problem telling people, to their face, to fuck off. The same didn't go for work. As a rigid professional, he never half assed a thing, he never left early. Basically, he respected money and his image over his fellow humans. That was likely to change for Kylo and Kylo only, though not yet. For the past half an hour, the omega had been whining at him to pack up things up so they could leave and enjoy each other's company with truly no scruples for the first time ever.

"If you think you can talk me into anything, darling, you're sorely mistaken." The alpha warned. "I'm a man of my word and my will, my work isn't finished until I see fit." Especially considering the younger man had already told him there would be no sex tonight, he felt the need to drag things out, to tease him a little.

Kylo knew this was all a game, and practice made perfect. "What if I told you," The omega began in a seductive voice, locking eyes with the ginger. "That maybe, just maybe, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you get into me."

Growling under his breath, Hux was forced to give in. That was quite the offer. He didn't even have to ask if it would be worth his while. "You win this time, but that's only because my shareholders don't make my cock throb like you do." And weren't all alphas chained to their biological impulses?

With a smug smirk, Kylo beckoned the older man out of that overstuffed office chair and trapped him in yet another passionate embrace. They'd lost track of just how many times they'd pressed their lips together today, it had to be at least a dozen occurrences, and by God was it addicting. And the world could watch, they wouldn't give a damn.

"Someday you'll be so rich you don't even have to work." He batted his eyelashes at the alpha, who then grabbed his behind.

"I think you underestimate both my wealth and my importance. I work because I enjoy it and because no one else can take my place." He explained, ever so cocky.

"I know my Daddy is a big important man." The omega purred, the words going straight to Hux's cock again. "But he needs to relax sometime. And I need attention." He nuzzled his nose, arching his back into the touch.

The redhead was now seeing just how high maintenance his little plaything was, and he liked it. After their firstborn, Martha didn't even appreciate the things he did for her. And he was right, maybe he should take the time to relax. Just minutes after saying he couldn't be talked into anything, he was contradicting himself. Love was making a fool of him, forcing him to bite his tongue.

"You're going to get plenty of attention, baby, don't worry." He slowly loosened his grip on Kylo's backside, only to give it a firm slap, making the younger man gasp. Hell, maybe he too could change his mind tonight.

"Let's not waste any of Daddy's precious time, then."

Without another word, Hux tugged the boy along, practically pushing him into the elevator. What waited for them was luxury beyond what Kylo had ever seen, outside of his boss' home. Maybe equally as nice in different ways. "You know it would be a waste of the finest silk sheets money can buy if I didn't fuck you, don't you, darling?" The alpha muttered in his ear. Someone needed to be reminded who was in control.

Kylo felt uneasy giving up his virginity just because Hux spent a lot of money on him, for several reasons; one being the fact that his impossibly wealthy boss could do this every day if he chose to, and the omega only had one virginity. But after using the temptation of his body to convince him into leaving early, he saw it unfair to deny him that. He would just have to come to terms with maybe, probably, not waking up untouched tomorrow.

"Yes Daddy. I know." He sounded rather scared, though he knew Hux wasn't the type to take him by force. At 6'3 with a ripped body, the omega could fight off just about anyone who tried.

"No, Kylo, I don't think you do." Grinning devilishly, the ginger tipped the doorman as they exited the building.

* * *

 

Two people, one rich and powerful, the other young and beautiful, checking into a hotel in the evening without any luggage in sight save for a carry-on size bag was certainly certainly strange, but Hux was not a man whose presence warranted question. He kept Kylo close beside him at the front desk, staring daggers towards anyone who dared to so much as glance at the omega.

The alpha had been looking forward to a night like this for ages, he all but chased the brunette into their suite when the elevator doors parted. The room was absolutely breathtaking, nothing new to him but stunning to the younger man. The main room was pure white, with accents of red and gold, nearly every surface adorned with fresh flowers. And their view, overlooking the river, just unbelievable. There were even genuine rose petals scattered atop the king sized bed. He knew he'd have to put out tonight.

"Wow..." Kylo spoke softly, unsure of how to act. Was he supposed to change right now, from his work clothes to the pajamas he brought? Did his boss want to do it for him? His heart pounded as he realized he'd never once been in a situation close to this. "This is so romantic."

Hux nodded, licking his lips seductively. "All for you, my darling." He affirmed, reaching up to pop a single button on the omega's crisp shirt. "How about you make Daddy a drink?"

Kylo enjoyed hearing that just as much as the redhead enjoyed saying it. He sure knew how to make him melt. Without speaking, he fixed the older man a whiskey on the rocks from the mini bar. This was all so fancy. Pouting his pretty lips, he handed his boss the drink and watched in awe as he took a sip.

"Good boy." Hux praised as the alcohol began to course through his body. It took a lot to get him drunk, but they had all night, didn't they? "Now don't be shy." He gestured towards the mini bar again, encouraging the younger man to have a drink as well.

Despite being larger in build than the alpha, Kylo was somewhat of a lightweight when it came to booze. He blinked and then shook his head. If anything were to happen tonight, he'd want to be present and remember it. "No thank you." He murmured, looking up at the other with admiration in his big brown eyes.

"One won't hurt, darling. I insist." Hux repeated. He knew all too well how one could become five, and five ten, and he'd be chugging straight from the bottle before he knew it. The omega silently refused once again, and the older man put his own glass to his plush lips. "Listen to Daddy."

Concerned as to why Hux wanted to get him drunk so desperately but in no position to turn down his orders, the black haired boy took a tiny sip of whiskey and instantly shuddered. He couldn't handle that stuff. Maybe vodka, but he strongly preferred wine.

The alpha chuckled at his response and loosened his own tie. "You're precious, you know that, darling?" Falling into a leather armchair, he sighed heavily.

Smirking at the compliment, Kylo simply watched as his boss easily downed the glass of hard liquor. "I don't know what you expect from me tonight." He admitted shyly, yet in a clear tone that demanded an answer rather than begged.

"Celebrate with me, my lovely." Hux purred. That sounded incredibly vague, and Kylo felt so pressured. He supposed he should see what happened after slipping into something more comfortable.

The omega excused himself, grabbing the single bag they'd brought along and shutting the bathroom door. Sex before marriage was a sin, he told himself, the prudent sentiment engrained in his mind since childhood. And part of him still, really, truly, believed it. He wasn't overtly religious, but lived in fear of some higher power who would eventually punish him for his actions. He was too far into this and had to shove those notions beside, he had a newly separated billionaire to impress. His long legs freshly shaven, Kylo slid them through a tiny pair of black lace shorts

 _'Fuck! Why am I putting on lingerie?'_ He chastised himself, as if his body was acting without his permission. Even so, he tugged on the lace and silk babydoll which made him look not only elegant, but oh so delicate, and let his hair down entirely. Dark curls fell to his shoulders, and he stared at himself in the mirror. So many firsts today.

The moment he stepped out, Hux's smouldering green eyes were fixated on his curvy body, the alpha nearly salivating at the sight. Nearly. Instead he kept his composure, beckoning Kylo over with a finger.

The younger man complied, strong, wide hips swaying with every movement until he placed himself at the man's feet. As an omega, he had no pride to swallow. Only fear.

Honestly, the ginger was impressed. Never had he ever witnessed something so beautiful come so naturally. "Little Miss 'we're not sleeping together'." He teased, all for good fun, his manhood stirring within the confines of his trousers. "Looks to me like you're all but begging for me to bust you open, ravage your virgin body, fill you up to the brim. You need me inside you. Is that what you want, little angel?" After all, one didn't put on such an outfit for just anybody.

Kylo froze up at the dirty words, eyes flickering to the floor. He wanted to scream that he wasn't a whore, that he didn't know how he got into this mess, but the part of him that wanted to be here, wearing this, doing this, was louder in his head. 

"I must say I'm honored, darling." Hux continued, swirling his drink in his hand. It took everything in him not to force his little minx of an assistant onto the bed, especially with the liquid courage flowing through his veins. "Mm, speechless, are we, pretty thing?"

The young omega turned to face the alpha, and with a single bat of his long eyelashes, he opened that sweet mouth.

"I thought men like you take what they want."

And oh, they most certainly did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo really ought to watch his mouth. Enjoy!! >;)

Without an ounce of hesitation, Hux threw Kylo onto the bed and instantly pounced on top of him. If it were another time, another circumstance, he might have romanced the omega, teased him a bit, whispered sweet nothings in his ear to slowly but surely charm him out of his clothing. He was in no mood for foreplay tonight.

The younger man was surprised at the alpha's strength, letting out a shocked little moan as he was shoved down. This was terrifying and not how he wanted his first time to go at all, but he had no choice but to submit to his authority.

"On your knees. Now." The ginger snapped, raising a hand to strike one of those perfect round globes of flesh, hard enough to leave a pulsing red mark but not to actually hurt him.

Kylo gasped at the impact, following his boss' command and assuming the position like the little bitch in heat that he truly was.

The older man still had all his clothing on, though as the brunette stared down at the pillows, he shrugged off his suitjacket and began to unbutton his shirt. "And don't say a fucking word, Kylo." He was not playing around.

Unaware of just how serious Hux was, the omega spoke up. "Do you have a condom?"

The answer was absolutely not, nor was he going to stop what he was doing to go downstairs and buy one, nor did he want to wear one. "Was I not clear?" Another spank, and Kylo frantically nodded his head, gripping the sheets. "You either shut that pretty mouth of yours or put it to good use."

Upon the threat, the younger man turned around, his frightened brown eyes darting up to meet those of a glimmering emerald. " _Make me_."

He really shouldn't have said that.

Hux instantly unbuckled his belt, the sound of metal clinking together as he did so inexplicably exhilarating, and after kicking his trousers aside, he cracked the belt across the omega's bottom mercilessly.

It was only then that Kylo cried out in pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The alpha was so cruel and it only made him want more.

"Kylo, my darling, I'm sorry, but it's awfully naughty of you to disobey me like that." He cooed, cupping his face and wiping away a tear. "Now behave yourself and Daddy will make you feel good."

"Yes, Daddy." He breathed out, shaking, and the redhead furrowed his brows again. Looks like somebody didn't know how to listen.

"Uh uh uh, Daddy said to shut your trap, little boy." Hux purred, whipping the leather against Kylo's soft, pale skin a second time to hear the poor thing scream.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." The omega gave a choked sob, his body heaving. He knew he'd be reprimanded for speaking again, but he craved the discipline that Hux so masterfully executed.

Lust and rage brewing deep inside of him, the redheaded man dropped the belt and pushed Kylo onto the floor. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, my lovely." He began, tugging down his boxers to expose his manhood, standing proud, nearly nine inches long and achingly hard. It was no surprise he walked around acting how he did, he had every reason to.

"See, good boys get kisses and snuggles. Do you know what bad boys like you get?"

The younger man's mind was hazy with desire by now, after being thrown around and manhandled just how he craved, his needy little hole was dripping wet. He shook his head silently and rested his head on the ginger's thigh.

Hux didn't care how adorable the omega looked right now or how much he really did want to kiss and snuggle him. There was plenty of time for that after he had his way with him.

"Bad boys get to choke on my fat cock." Gripping a lock of soft black hair, the alpha guided the boy to his dick to find he was all too eager.

Never shutting those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his, Kylo lapped his tongue along the length of Hux's cock and wrapped his warm, wet mouth around the sensitive head before slowly swallowing it all, inch by inch. Though he remained a virgin in the true meaning of the word, he'd be lying if he said he'd never sucked a man off before, and he was damn good at it.

Hux didn't moan as his dick throbbed between the younger man's full lips, only let out a hiss in pleasure and relief. It had been a long while since he'd received a blowjob and even still, the feeling was otherworldly when it was Kylo kneeling beneath him, staring up at him like that, as if he was stealing his very soul from his body. "Fuck." He muttered, one hand on the back of the omega's head, forcing himself deeper into his throat.

Unfortunately, Kylo possessed somewhat of a gag reflex, it was just that no one had ever been so big as to trigger it, but Hux did, and he drooled around the alpha's cock as his eyes rolled back in his head.

This only motivated the older man to thrust harder, gritting his teeth together and breathing heavily. "That's right, such a good little bitch." He praised. Kylo gagged again but continued, determined as ever. "Choke on it, you fucking whore."

At this point, he was aggressively fucking his secretary's face, giving him the slightest glimpse of what was yet to come, and Kylo was more than receptive. Every time he slid his sweet lips up and down the ginger's rock hard length it produced such lewd sounds, encouraging him to go faster, his tongue flickering at the tip and licking away the precum that leaked out. He couldn't help but give a little smirk, even with a dick in his mouth, at how quickly he'd driven him to this point.

"Good boys swallow." Hux growled out in a husky voice as he approached his release, but the omega really needn't be told that. He simply nodded and batted those eyelashes as always, ready for his reward.

Unable to hold back any longer, the alpha let out a low moan and burst into Kylo's mouth. The younger man swallowed every last drop, shivering when the hot, salty fluid rolled off the back of his tongue and dripped down his throat, before he pulled away with a loud pop. He had to catch his breath before anything else.

"It's a shame you enjoyed your punishment so much, my dearest." The redhead teased, carding his hands through the younger man's dark, lush mane.

Rather proud of himself, Kylo only licked his lips and nodded. It was a good thing neither of them were anywhere close to worn out.

* * *

Hux hadn't forgot what Kylo had asked him moments earlier, so urgent in his tone. He hadn't worn a rubber in well over half his life and he wasn't about to start now.

Offering both hands out, he tugged the omega up onto his feet. Heavens, he was tall. Despite how imposing he was physically, he was still a pretty little thing in the alpha's eyes.

"You know I'm not going to force you into anything." He stated firmly. There was a difference between engaging in bsdm and outright taking him against his will. As a half decent man, he felt awful for pressuring him after he'd first told him no.

Kylo looked down at the redheaded man who'd just shattered his entire life into a million pieces for him. They'd barely known for a week. At this point, it would be teasing him unnecessarily. The comment about the bedsheets resonated in his mind, and he tried to shove aside the very real elephant in the room. The risk of pregnancy.

"Are you mine?" The younger man then asked simply and stoically, causing Hux to blink. Without a doubt, he lusted after Kylo. As a human being, he adored him. Hell, he'd divorced his wife for him. The answer was evident.

Still, Kylo needed an answer. Some type of commitment when things were going way too fast. "Yes or no, am I yours and are you mine?" The omega demanded once again.

"Yes."

The strict expression was dropped from Hux's face as he peered up at his assistant. It was then that Kylo saw just how handsome this man was. Not only was he a rough, domineering alpha who could put him in his place and tell him what to do, as much as he was attracted to that. He was so pleasant to look at. Copper hair. Perfect teeth. When they weren't piercing, those green eyes glimmered.

Taking a deep breath, the omega came closer. He let go of any remaining inhibitions he might harbor, and left it at that. He didn't have to say it, he belonged to Hux.

"Then you can have me as you wish."

Kylo never would have thought it, but he'd be one of the lucky ones. His first time would be perfect.

* * *

 

Joining the alpha in bed, the younger man kissed him deeply as he straddled his lap. The sensation of a hard, thick cock pressing up underneath him, throbbing against the soft skin of his backside, was completely unfamiliar, though not unwelcome.

The redhead was taken aback when Kylo settled atop his thighs, returning the embrace with unrivaled fervor and holding onto his waist. It seemed the omega wanted to ride him. While Hux was partial to other positions, and the other wasn't exactly feather light, he absolutely understood the virgin's need to feel in control.

"You're a work of art, my darling." The older man whispered, running his hands along the muscles of Kylo's abdomen and the curve of his hips. "I'll be gentle with you, this time..."

Nodding, the brunette shut his eyes, submissive and pliable in his boss' hands. "Please." He liked the dirty talk, the spanking, the threats, but he wasn't ready for the real thing.

"Of course. Now, show me those pretty brown eyes." The alpha requested rather than commanded, softly kissing Kylo's cheek while his hands gradually moved further south.

"Yes Sir." The omega complied shyly, his eyelashes fluttering to expose warm chocolate colored orbs, filled with want and vulnerability.

"So beautiful." Hux took hold of Kylo, spreading him apart above his aching cock. The very touch of the man's hands on his bottom made him gasp, his untouched hole quivering in need.

As expected, his symptoms faded towards the end of his heat, eventually disappearing before it was over and a new cycle began. He wasn't yet finished, and his insides reacted to the arousal, his walls slicking up. He arched his back, shivering as a droplet of natural lubrication oozed from his puckered rosebud of an entrance and rolled down the smooth skin of his balls. "You've got me all wet..."

The alpha smirked at this, watching the gorgeous virgin tune into his primal desires for the very first time. "Have I, my darling?" The tip of his finger teased Kylo's anus, spreading his sweet juices around without penetrating him. So wet. "I have."

Letting out a shameless moan in response, the omega pressed his body flush against Hux's, begging to be deflowered. With that huge fucking dick, not fingers. With or without protection. He was ready. "Fuck me, Mr. Hux." He whimpered.

" 'Fuck me Mr. Hux' what, baby?" The ginger purred.

Kylo whined, scrambling to find the right word. "Fuck me, please."

"Good boy." Positioning himself at the younger man's passage, Hux locked his lips onto his neck, licking and sucking and nipping at the pale flesh until it left a proper mark. Not only a hickey. Not just a lovebite. He was now claimed. Bonded.

With a growl, he pushed into Kylo, ripping into his virgin body and not stopping until his entire length save for the knot was sheathed in the tight, hot, wet heaven of his insides. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and the urge not to hurt the boy overpowered his urge to thrust.

The omega screamed as he was breached, simultaneously squeezing his walls instinctively around the intruding alpha and squirming in discomfort as if to shy away. What he'd heard before proved true, it hurt like hell. And yes, there was blood. Even with his body prepared for mating, even with his lubricant flowing, Hux was so big.

"Oh, fuck, Hux." He cried, gritting his teeth and attempting to roll his hips back and forth to fuck himself on the man's aching cock despite not quite adjusting on him yet.

"Fuck, Kylo." Hux muttered, never letting go of that thick, round ass, heavy in his lap. The way in which rings of muscle clamped down on his manhood was almost painful. "You're so damn tight, tighter than I expected."

Something told the young omega that his boss had never screwed around with a boy. "You've never...?" He panted out, to which the alpha shook his head. Never. On several occasions he'd done anal with his now ex wife, but with a male omega, especially someone as young and ripe as Kylo, the experience was something else entirely.

So this was a first for them both. The brunette smirked proudly, his arms hooked around the older man's shoulders as he began to move. Within seconds he was bouncing on Hux's cock, eager to be filled to the brim, lewd moans slipping from those perfect lips.

While Kylo thrust his body onto him, the alpha felt as if he was sitting there doing nothing. He enjoyed it, just not thoroughly. Without warning the omega, he jerked his hips forward and forced him down onto his back, which elicited a surprised little squeak from the boy, then a satisfied moan. The redhead now hovered over him, pounding that sweet ass into the mattress with all the pent up energy he'd accumulated since first setting eyes on him. And there was plenty of it.

"Look at you." He growled, taking in the sight of that gorgeous body beneath him. Those perfect birthing hips, that toned belly that he wanted so badly to round out with his seed, the plump round cheeks that he grasped in his hands. Yes, this position was much better. "Fucking beautiful. You were made for me. You know that, don't you?" Hux murmured, his lips ghosting against the omega's jaw as his warm breath filled his ear.

The words brought a flush to Kylo's face, and he wrapped those long legs around the alpha's waist to pull him in closer, admiring just how mean he looked while he violated him. So brutal. So possessive. And he didn't speak, only mewled and nodded in response. Each time Hux slammed into him, his cock brushing against that sweet spot deep inside him, the raven haired boy rocked his hips with every motion to achieve a rhythm of perfect unison.

The ginger had never been one to give out so quickly, but with such a tight virgin ass milking his dick so desperately, the fire ignited in his loins threatened to burn higher and he couldn't last much longer. His knot swelled to full size and he slowly pulled out, his cock pulsing, an angry red, before shoving the entirety of himself back into the inviting heat of Kylo's ass with a loud popping noise.

Eyes wide and lips parted, the younger man howled with pleasure and pain as Hux's knot stretched him to his limit. It burned. The word desecration came to mind, as did conception.

"Wh-What if..." He began weakly, and the older man furrowed a brow, giving a single rough thrust to shut him up. It didn't take much to overwhelm Kylo, though, that was just enough to push the boy over the edge. Tears welling up in his eyes, he gripped the bedsheets and arched upwards as he met his release, a trail of warm, sticky cum painting his chest and his hole clenching wantonly.

Hux would have chuckled at the pathetic display if he weren't so damn close to his own climax. "Hush, Kylo." He gave a breathy groan as he let himself go. Thick, hot semen, rich with strong sperm, shot from his manhood to flood Kylo's insides. They were now locked together, as alpha and omega.

The alpha had never been so pleased with himself. "My beautiful boy." He stroked the younger man's soft face, tracing his lips with a thumb, hormones clouding their minds. "Who's my beautiful baby boy? Who's my pretty little one? Who looks so cute stuffed with my big fat cock?"

The boy in question was now a quivering, shivering mess, looking simply angelic with a belly full of cum and his ebony curls drenched in sweat. "M-Me, Daddy. I am." He panted, hazy eyes drifting shut. The praise did him well, and his body soon became accustomed to the knot. Though what he didn't know was that his very first knotting wouldn't exactly be brief. As he opened his mouth to speak, the redhead hushed him with a chaste kiss and placed a hand on his lower belly.

"I know, baby. Settle in, this is going to last a while, but I've got you." It was the most gentle Hux had sounded yet, his loving tone and reassuring words hypnotizing the omega. Their gazes fixated on each other, heaving chests pressed together, and a peaceful silence filled the room. Hands intertwined, legs tangled together, little kisses here and there. As time passed, Kylo felt his lover's seed trickle into his most intimate parts, much too late for him to protest.

* * *

Eventually, the alpha's knot deflated, and he slowly, carefully pulled out. The omega soon puckered back up, and the mating was complete. There were no words to describe how exhilarating it all had been. Instead of trying, the two shared a passionate embrace as their bodies parted, and Hux sat up in bed.

"Champagne and chocolate cake for my beautiful darling?" He asked in a purr, to which Kylo smirked and nodded. Two things he'd never turn down. Pouting his lips as he did so, the young brunette climbed out of bed and sauntered over, in all his naked glory, to the mini bar. Without being told, he turned around to present his handsome, powerful alpha with his favorite; only the finest Irish whiskey, rocks.

"And a drink for my Daddy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for t****y slur

A bottle of Dom Perignon sat empty on the nightstand. Clothing was strewn across the floor. And the lovers laid lazily beside each other, the older man caressing his secretary's lush ebony waves as the boy let himself melt into the luxurious bedding.

"When exactly are you planning on giving formal notice of your withdrawal, my love?" Hux questioned curiously. It was out of the blue to ask, though worth noting that Kylo hadn't been to class in days.

Not entirely comprehending the inquiry, Kylo turned to face the ginger, his large yet soft hands resting on his forearms. "My what?" He asked sleepily, wanting nothing more than to doze off peacefully in his embrace.

After turning out the lamp which illuminated their bedside, Hux paused for a moment. He certainly hoped it was Kylo's intention. Dropping out, that is. "You told me you had three courses this term, that you'd have to work with your schedule. But then you stopped going. You started working full days with me." He smiled slightly as he spoke, grateful for every second he spent with his dearest.

Kylo was invested in his education, or at least he had been up to now. It wasn't as if not attending class for nearly a week had simply slipped his mind. It was a conscious choice, though he'd evaded actually thinking on his decisions, and making that call became easier every time. Dropping out halfway through his degree with little reason or notice wasn't the smartest idea. But if Hux could file for divorce on impulse as they dove head first into their relationship, he could quit art school. "Oh...yeah." He murmured, leaning in to kiss Hux lightly on the lips. He couldn't fight sleep for long.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle ever so quietly, returning the sweet, chaste little peck with two of his own. "If you're going to do it, baby, do it the right way." He advised. "You don't want it affecting your finances or credibility. Is your tuition all paid?"

The brunette only responded with a small shake of his head. Almost, just not quite.

"That's alright, darling. I'll pay off any outstanding balance if you promise to inform the school of your resignation properly. And you can always go back if you want to continue. Somewhere better, even." A few thousand was no sweat off his back, anyway.

Barely awake, Kylo nodded, snuggling up closer and clinging onto Hux. "Mmh, thank you." He replied in a breathy whisper. That sounded nice, at least what had registered with him did. Maybe he didn't need that bachelor of arts degree after all, he thought as he drifted into slumber. He had a good job and a good man to take care of him, what more could he ask for? Things were set to be positively blissful from here on out. Supposedly.

Tugging the down comforter up over their naked bodies, the redhead pressed yet another kiss upon the boy's forehead and hugged him tight. "Yeah, you're my baby, aren't you? And you know that, you know you'll have whatever you want, right? My precious thing." He cooed, trailing off into sweet nothings and peppering more small kisses here and there before joining his young lover in sleep for the first time ever.

"Goodnight, Kylo."

* * *

 

The morning light peeking into their suite gently eased Hux awake, though with Kylo's arms around his slender waist, he could only lay there and admire the omega's beauty. For once, he woke up on a weekday and work wasn't the first thing on his mind. They could stand to be a little late. Figuring he'd awoke the boy by surprise the other day, he'd allow him to sleep in, it was only fair. And he looked like he needed it after last night.

With no intention of interrupting his slumber, he began to press a trail of kisses down Kylo's neck and chest, mouthing at the velvety soft skin as his hands moved downward to squeeze ever so slightly at his bottom. The air about them smelled heavily of their passionate lovemaking, and he couldn't help but want more. A little morning quickie would give him all the stamina he needed for the day ahead.

The welcome sensation of his lover's lips and hands on his body lulled Kylo into wakefulness, the younger man blinking those gorgeous eyes open and gazing down at the ginger. Never had he ever been greeted in the morning by such gestures. He felt spoiled. Almost instinctively, he spread his legs, tangling them with Hux's own.

The alpha had failed to realized his darling was awake before he felt himself being pulled in. "Hi, baby." He purred, his voice still sleepy as he climbed on top of Kylo. His cock was already throbbing hard, shamelessly.

"Good morning, Daddy." Almost giggling, the omega trapped Hux's lips in a kiss, nuzzling their noses together sweetly. After last night's intense mating session, the boy who could easily be referred to as dark and mysterious felt downright lovey-dovey. He nibbled gently along the ginger's jawline, stopping to whisper in his ear. "Please, Daddy, I want you."

Hux didn't have to be told twice. Holding onto Kylo's creamy white thighs, he slowly slid his length up and down between the plump cheeks of his backside, teasing him before entering him more gently than he had the last time.

Kylo groaned in pain, biting down on his lip and trying to accommodate the intrusion. His hole was so sore and raw, but Hux couldn't be bothered to use lube. And surely he wouldn't want to stop now. "Ah, fuck." He gasped out. "That burns."

Disregarding any protest, the older man let out a guttural moan, burying himself in the squeezing warmth of the omega's tight ass. Kylo was still nice and wet on the inside, giving him all he needed to begin thrusting roughly into him, panting heavily as he slammed his hips into the other's.

Despite the discomfort, Kylo found he enjoyed the watching his handsome man pound into him, how the alpha dominated him so ruthlessly, his skinny chest heaving with every moment. "You're fucking destroying my pussy, Daddy." He murmured, starting to suck on Hux's pale neck. If he marked what was his, the omega could do the same.

"You're so beautiful I'd hardly want to wreck you, my love." He replied, halting the pace of his thrusts and ghosting one hand over Kylo's twitching cock. The unexpected attention to the useless little thing caused the boy to whimper, his entire body shivering as he arched into the touch.

"Please, Daddy, break me." The brunette begged, desperately gripping Hux's shoulders, nearly clawing at him. As he'd proved previously, he couldn't last long.

"Only your body, darling. I'll never break your heart." And that he could promise. With a soft smirk, he picked up the same speed and then turned it up a notch, fucking the younger man with the vigor he'd been pleading for.

Almost regretting what he'd requested, Kylo locked his legs around Hux's body and let himself be ravaged, his eyes rolling back in his head every time the ginger's impossibly huge fucking cock hit that sweet spot deep inside him.

With the omega's hole milking the life out of him, the alpha's knot was threatening to swell and he knew he had to give in before it was too late. As tempting as it was, they really did not have the time for that. "Do you want me to cum in you, baby?" He only asked since Kylo's insides were already full of his seed, it couldn't have been the most comfortable condition.

"Yes, Daddy!" Kylo cried. No doubt about it. Rutting his hips up against the man's body, he reached his breaking point, white hot cum spurting into the hand that anticipated it.

Muttering something under his breath about "Such a nasty little boy", Hux exhaled deeply and blew his load with a single, husky growl, flooding Kylo's guts with semen and promptly pulling out. A roll in the hay, nothing more. It would do, though, certainly.

When his lover left him leaking like that, the omega let out a soft moan of pleasure and tilted his head weakly to peck his lips. It wasn't unsatisfying, he just felt so...so messy. Fucked out. Not energized, like the alpha.

"Come now, my sweet boy, we've ought to clean ourselves up." Hux coaxed, his words laced with an unmistakable hint of an Irish accent. Although he was smaller in stature, the alpha managed to lift Kylo into his arms and out of bed, carrying him over his shoulder into the bathroom. He didn't bother to ask which he preferred, since he knew the younger man would choose a relaxing bath over a quick, purely practical shower. Then they'd get all hazy with desire again and spend the entire day entangled in carnal pleasures, and as delightful as that sounded, it was unrealistic for a Tuesday.

Kylo whined when he was shoved into the shower stall, and the older man hushed him with a sharp yet gentle smack to the behind. "Daddy has things to do today, my love, and you're his assistant, remember?" He reminded him in a teasing tone, though couldn't help but wrap his arms around the young omega's hips to hold him close as the water washed away the remnants of their morning romp.

"I'm hungry, Daddy." Kylo replied in a huff, not meaning to sound as adorable as he did.

Chuckling, Hux nodded, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "We'll get some food in you, baby." He assured. Unabashedly obsessed with his love's lush locks, he began to lather a fragrant shampoo in his hands and took it upon himself to wash Kylo's gorgeous hair for him.

The brunette appreciated such romantic measures more than words could say. If anything, the feeling of the alpha's hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp only made him sleepier. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, instantly brought out of it by a pinch to his bottom.

"Coffee, too."

* * *

 

The pair had managed to drag themselves out of the hotel before 10 am, an accomplishment considering how badly they wanted nothing more but to cuddle and fuck the day away. And Hux didn't look half bad either, he was smart enough to bring along a change of clothes, as not to infer a walk of shame. The same couldn't be said for Kylo. His freshly washed hair fell nicely, though that was about it. Yesterday's outfit wasn't exactly impeccably ironed, not to mention he could hardly walk after he'd been utterly ravaged, not once but twice. Even in a city of 8 million, it wasn't something he could hide.

After a Starbucks run in which Kylo scarfed down a chocolate croissant, a bagel and a venti iced mocha in a matter of seconds, they embarked on the elevator up to the 60th floor. It would take effort to look more suspicious than the two did arriving at work, practically glued to one another, smelling of the same exact hotel soap, eyes half lidded despite the caffeine infusion. They even shared a chaste kiss before reaching their floor, unable to resist the taste of each other.

Hux hastily led his secretary into his office and all but slammed the door, not bothering to greet anyone who he passed by, as if his uncharacteristic lateness wasn't concerning enough. He'd been acting so strange ever since that new assistant was hired, everyone thought. And he was young, hot, an omega. Mysterious and brooding. He hadn't introduced himself to anyone and spent every working minute in the boss's office. Though just like Hux's soon to be ex wife, his colleagues and employees failed to put two and two together.

As not to raise any questions, Kylo quickly got right to work, though what he found upon first checking the office phone wasn't purely ordinary. Missed calls. Several of them. Voicemail messages which he was too scared to listen to. "Mr. Hux, come here." He beckoned his boss, whose eyes widened at the sight. Martha rarely ever contacted his office number, only when she couldn't reach his cell or she was very, very angry.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hux muttered, then nearly screamed. "What more could she fucking want, we're getting divorced, I shouldn't have to hear from her without our lawyers present."

Before Kylo could reply, the phone rang again like it had been continually while they were lazing around in bed rather than getting to work on time. As ballsy as the omega was, his hands still shook as he picked up the phone.

"You've reached the office of Armitage Hux, CEO of Finalizer international, how many I help you?" He answered in his sweetest voice.

"Listen here, you fucking whore. I know what you've been doing with my husband. I know it all, you dirty, disgusting little tranny homewrecker. You two deserve each other. But let me tell you, if you ever come near me or my house, I will make you wish you've never been born."

"Well that's no way to speak to anyone, Ma'am, but alright. I'll let him know." Kylo wasn't in any way hurt by her harsh words or afraid of what might happen. She had no power over him. In fact, he had to hold in his laughter.

"Don't play coy with me, you little bitch. I bet you think this is so funny."

"Yes, Ma'am, I do."

She was only inviting the young omega to get cocky. At the point, Hux was staring at him, looking almost panicked as if silently begging his assistant to hang up. Kylo picked up on this, and beckoned him over with a smirk.

"Mr. Hux is right here you'd like to speak with him."

"God no, absolutely not." The alpha muttered under his breath, though it was too late. Kylo handed him the telephone, those big brown eyes glimmering playfully.

Hux was fuming as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Do not contact me, do not harass me at my office, and don't you dare threaten my assistant, Martha. When my lawyer hears about this, you're going to be a very sorry woman." He spat, slamming the phone down so hard it could have broken.

Seeing the alpha like that couldn't help but turn Kylo on a bit. Not only in a sexual way, but it aroused his omega instincts. He knew that was a man who would take good care of him.

"Daddy's scary when he's angry." The brunette cooed, to which the ginger sighed. It was no secret he had a temper.

Leaning in, he softly kissed the boy on his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see that, baby." He apologized.

Shaking his head, Kylo took Hux's hands. "No, I like you like that. It shows you can defend me."

"Of course I can, darling. That's my job."

* * *

 

Apparently, the yelling had been heard through the walls, as people were starting to talk around the water cooler. Hux and Kylo alike desperately wanted to avoid any kind of public relations scandal, though after that friend of hers at the restaurant the other night told Martha just what she'd seen, she was one mood swing away from going to the press with it.

When the rest of the office broke for lunch, they worked through it. Neither wanted to be bothered at all today by prying questions. Kylo was too occupied with screening any incoming calls, making sure they were from recognized numbers. Hux tried to keep his soon to be ex wife off of his mind as much as was possible and focus on business as usual.

That wouldn't stop some people. As the secretary sat, alert, at his desk, he perked up when the phone rang. "It's an internal call...should I just...?" He asked. The older man scowled slightly in frustration when Kylo didn't pick up right away as was expected, though it was probably better that he didn't. This was a call directly for Hux.

"I don't have time for this." The redhead grumbled, picking up the phone. "Hello?" He demanded.

His VP was on the line. He could have simply went to him in person, but he hadn't even seen him come in this morning.

"Your wife is calling me, Sir. She's… angry. Accusatory. Now I don't believe her but… are you sleeping with your secretary?" His voice was nervous, unsure, yet he was bold enough to ask that question.

Hux glanced at the beautiful boy he'd bedded last night. How could he be ashamed of fucking him? No, not only that. He loved him.

"Yes." He answered simply. "I am."

At this point, he had nothing left to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

Just when the pair had thought things would be easier now that they had gone public, controversy of unimaginable means began. The press harassed Hux without end in sight, and in turn he'd advised Kylo to stay out of the public eye, to keep quiet. Others questioned if the relationship was even consensual, considering the red flags of power imbalance and age disparity. Martha was trying, and failing, to bleed her ex husband dry. He was at no fault, since as far as anyone knew, he'd only been intimate with his secretary after the divorce papers were served.

Ironically enough, amidst all the commotion, the finger pointing, Finalizer International was turning profits like never before. Hux's financial advisors had warned him against making any large or risky purchases at the moment, simply to prevent any criticism from the public, though he was dead set on buying the penthouse apartment in the newly finished building beside his office. Hell, he'd buy out several floors if it meant he and Kylo could get some privacy. The poor boy was still living in his depressing hellhole of a studio, not yet in luxury like he deserved. And as convenient as it would be, they just couldn't stay in a hotel together every night. Not only did the two need to keep their distance, many refused to serve Mr. Hux despite his wealth and status. By now he was practically living out of his office.

"This is nothing but mass hysteria." Kylo pouted. He felt an awful lot like a kept woman. Once this all blew over, he wouldn't have to work anymore, at least not if he didn't want to. "Why can't we just be together?"

"I know, darling. It's quite the headache." Hux sighed heavily, gazing out the window with his desk phone pressed against his ear. "I told you, I'm buying you that apartment, furnished and everything. It'll just take some time." For a man used to getting exactly what he wanted at a snap of his fingers, his impatience manifested as despair.

"Us. You're buying us that apartment, you'll live there too." The boy idly kicked his feet in the air as he laid in bed. He yearned for the glamor promised to him, and this certainly wasn't it.

"Yes, my love, of course I will. But I'm buying it for you. I own several properties." Hux reassured. This would be a sizeable transition for him, changing residences for the long term. Maybe they could stay in his home near the golf course, and Kylo could enjoy the luxurious city apartment when he wanted to? There would be no difference in amenities. Really, he just wanted to protect his young love.

Kylo had never entertained the thought of inviting the older man to his own apartment. When they first met he'd considered it for about half a second before remembering the destitute state in which he kept his living space. Rarely did he have the energy to clean, and his 300 square foot home was dimly lit and embarrassingly bare, not warm and welcoming like the upscale condos displayed on t.v. and in magazines. He couldn't let his boyfriend see how he lived, bringing him in there would be almost insulting.

A brief yet pregnant pause overtook the conversation. "You're at work now, aren't you?"

His mind addled by stress, Hux thought nothing of it. "Yes, I'm in the office." It wasn't like he had some discreet bachelor pad in close proximity to the workplace. He'd spent the previous night in the guest room of a close friend and business partner, a woman with whom he'd been through thick and thin. Not only was their mutual respect enough to quell any suspicion, she was married to a woman.

"Come on. Let's do something." Kylo's tone, bordering on whiny, conveyed boredom and desperation like never before.

"Baby, we can't. I know you know that." The redheaded man was equally as frustrated. He just wanted to spend time with his beautiful beloved, though he did have something do to tonight.

"You own this fucking city. And if I'm your boytoy, sugar baby, whatever, so do I. We can do whatever we want. I just want to see you. We could just be normal people for once."

The only problem was that Hux was not one of the common kind. Strolling down the streets of Manhattan at night, stuffing one's face with greasy pizza, going dancing at $10 nightclubs and marveling at neon marquees was not his idea of a fun night out. That, and he was meeting with his children tonight for the first time since he split with their mother.

* * *

 

When Kylo showed up at the office, he wasn't dressed for business or dinner at an upscale restaurant. Instead, a t shirt of his favorite band left his arms bare, exposing several tattoos. Tight black jeans clung to his legs, tucked into well worn Doc Martens. He'd never let Hux see him like this before, so casual. As he'd soon learn, he couldn't really dress for comfort anymore.

Entering his boss/lover's private office without much warning, the brunette sauntered up to his desk with a smug smile. "Hey handsome. Let's get you out of here." He purred in a playful yet seductive manner, offering a hand out.

The redheaded man sighed heavily, though he complied, instantly stopping what he was doing. He'd been here since the crack of dawn, after all. Before he knew it, the young omega's strong arms took him by the waist, and he felt soft lips on his neck, reminding him that his little plaything could be quite the bad boy. "You know Daddy can't say no to you, darling."

"If you're calling me a spoiled brat, you've hardly spoiled me." Kylo teased in response, practically tugging the alpha out of his office. He had nothing planned for them, but in the city that never sleeps, the night was still young.

Giving the younger man a little slap on the bottom to remind him who was in charge here as he let himself be dragged away, Hux scoffed. It was true, he had yet to actually take his sugar baby shopping or anything of the sort since their first date, though his outfit told him tonight was not the night. "You're anything but, my love. I know you deserve more. Once this whole PR headache blows over, Daddy will buy you anything you want."

Kylo chuckled lightly and shook his head. He wasn't high maintenance. "Okay, but if you must know, I prefer chocolate to diamonds and that's not going to change anytime soon." As they stepped into the elevator, which was uncharacteristically empty, the omega leaned into his alpha's arms as if to make himself seem smaller.

"Whatever you say, little one." The older man toyed with the fabric of Kylo's shirt, enjoying his look today. They couldn't have looked more different, a billionaire in a Hugo Boss suit, and some artsy goth kid, his wavy black hair perfectly disheveled.

"You're being so agreeable, maybe I can convince you to get into some trouble with me tonight?" Kylo smirked. He was up for anything, maybe they could check out a local venue or rock club and see who was playing. Somewhere where nobody would know who they were.

Biting his lip, Hux shook his head. It was too late to tell his love no, they'd already left the building and he'd feel awful for taking it back, but he himself had plans for tonight. And nothing very fun, either. "Sweetheart, remember what I said earlier on the phone? I can hang around for a bit, but..." He held the boy by the waist up against the outside of the skyscraper, looking him in the eye.

Kylo gave a pout, leaning in to gently kiss the ginger and nuzzle him, demanding sympathy and attention. "How was I supposed to know you were serious?" He whined.

Hux brushed the younger man's hair out of his face and cupped his cheek, stroking his velvety soft skin. He didn't have the heart to refuse him. "Well if you want to come with me, you'll have to dress up a bit."

"I told you this before, I don't have all these nice clothes you think I do." Kylo huffed. So he'd have to go back home and get all fancy, when all he wanted was to go out and have some low key fun in his normal clothes, like a normal person? "Wait, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 

Hux stood with his arms crossed as he waited in the lobby of Kylo's apartment building while the omega was upstairs changing, presumably into the dress he wore on their first date. He wasn't used to being told no, but his paramour was rather adamant about not letting him in his studio for whatever reason. Said he didn't want him to see how he lived. It couldn't have been that bad, or so he thought. Too bad, because that particular curiosity of his would never be quenched.

If he didn't know how lucky he really was to be arm candy for a man like Hux, Kylo would have completely half assed the whole appearance thing. Even though he had no idea what on earth tonight held, or why his lover was weirdly tense about it, the young man went the extra mile. Kneeling down before his shower to wash his hair and toweling his beautiful mane - he never used a heat dryer, painting his plump lips a gorgeous shade of dark red to compliment the black lace that clung to his body. And of course, those fucking heels.

When he returned downstairs, he nearly chucked his new handbag towards the alpha in a standoffish gesture to express his disappointment.

In his middle age, Hux had learned how to handle his fiery temper, most of the time. He understood Kylo's frustration about the situation, which he'd yet to divulge the details of.

"Yeah, they're going to love that." The older man quipped, in reference to the brunette's less than conservative appearance.

"I told you ten fucking times, this is the nicest thing I own!" He snapped. "Who's they, anyway?" His heels clicked as he stormed out, following Hux onto the sidewalk. It was getting awfully chilly, and his legs were bare.

"It is 'Who are they?'," He corrected, as if Kylo weren't already annoyed, and took him by the arm. "And they are my children. Meghan, Morgan, Connor and Ian."

So, he would be meeting his boyfriend's four children tonight, all of whom were older than him, save for one his own age, in his hooker dress? This was escalating quite quickly.

"Um, what? You could have given me a little warning, Mr. Hux."

"You insisted on seeing me, and this is what I'm doing today. Having dinner with my kids." Taking his phone from his pocket, the older man requested a car. As close as the subway was to Kylo's place, no way in hell was he taking transit all the way to his oldest daughter's condo in Brooklyn. "So you're coming with me and I am not explaining myself."

Knowing his lover didn't mean to sound as hurtful as he did, Kylo simply rolled his eyes and stayed put in his alpha's arms until his driver showed up. "Explaining what? Does my existence need an explanation?" He grumbled, turning away once they'd settled in the towncar.

It took every last once of Hux's patience not to explode. Of course his children would question as to why there was a very young, very attractive male omega in a designer dress accompanying their father to a family dinner the day after he informed them of the divorce. Instead, he took the boy's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, baby. This is just difficult for me, I don't see them often. Thank you for coming with me."

Although Kylo didn't want to give Hux the satisfaction of accepting his apology, he couldn't help but eat it up. Not without a smart ass remark. "Of course, Daddy. So, should I tell my parents I'm finally bringing a boyfriend home for the holidays? You can talk about 50 year old man stuff with my Dad while my mother and I slave over a hot stove and clean up after you."

"I'll have you know I'm 49, not 50. And I bet you look amazing in an apron." The redhead shut his plaything up with a passionate kiss, giving his bottom a squeeze. The driver shut the partition to give the two some privacy, which Kylo found pretty hilarious. Unable to stay mad at one another, the alpha and omega shared embrace after sweet embrace, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes until they reached the outer borough.

* * *

 

Kylo clung onto his Hux as they waited to be buzzed up into his Meghan's building. From what he could see from the outside, the interior was gorgeous, everything shiny and new, with a minimalist white and grey color scheme. It was still odd to him that people actually lived like this, and he hoped he soon could. "Do you own this one too?" He asked in a voice of childlike wonder, to which the older man laughed and shook his head.

"No, baby, I don't own everything in New York. But I do know the people who do own it. Why do you ask, would you like one for yourself? I believe one of the 6 units is vacant, two bedrooms, stunning views." The ginger offered, innocently feeling Kylo up a bit just to soothe his anxiety until he heard the door click. Normally there would be a doorman to greet guests and residents, but that was considered too old fashioned for such a sleek, contemporary building.

"No thank you, just curious." The raven haired boy responded, pecking his lover softly on the lips and strolling in when the door was held open for him. Hand in hand, they entered the elevator. What Kylo failed to realize was that it opened directly into the apartment. Just around the corner, a table of twenty-somethings sat anticipating their father's arrival around a simple, elegant display of gourmet cheeses and fine wine.

Gesturing for Kylo not to make a peep, Hux silently stepped inside, hanging his and the younger man's coats on an empty rack before approaching the group. Solemn expressions all around, though no one could look as much angry as they were shocked upon the sight of their father's companion.

"Good evening, my darlings." He announced, going around to give Meghan and Morgan respectively a hug and kiss before shaking the hands of his sons, Connor and Ian. They were all the splitting image of their father, with brilliant copper hair and paper white skin, though the elder two had their mother's brown eyes.

Uneasy, yet complaint, Kylo simply stood behind the alpha as he embraced each of his children. Would he be introduced, or ignored out of embarrassment and shame? Surely be was visible.

"It's wonderful to see all of you, be it under such...pretenses." Hux sighed, pausing and turning to the omega with a charming smile. "This is my assistant, Kylo; Kylo, my darling, meet my eldest, the lovely Meghan, then there's my sweet little Morgan, and my sons Connor, and Ian, who's about your age."

Not wanting to appear so shy or awkward, Kylo put a hand on the curve of his hip and flashed a confident grin, full, scarlet lips across stunning white teeth. "It's a pleasure." He practically purred, surprising the four with his deep voice and taking a seat when Hux pulled out a chair.

There wasn't much one could say when their filthy rich, recently divorced, middle aged father brought along a beautiful, scantily clad college aged omega to what was supposed to be a more serious family gathering. Other than 'What the fuck, Dad?'. But instead of letting the obscenities and accusations fly, the sons and daughters Hux kept their composure.

"Good evening, Kylo." Meghan began, as the coordinator and host of this all. As a polite and friendly measure, she poured the imposing guest a class of Pinot Grigio, to which he gladly accepted. "So, you work with our father?"

Sipping at the white wine a little too eagerly, Kylo sent a flirty glance towards Hux. "No, sweetie, I work _for_ your father. He's a delight, such a gentleman, but he's just so busy, he needs somebody to be there for him at his whim, and that someone is me."

That was the most anyone had ever heard Kylo speak at a time. Giving a little chuckle to break the ice, Hux shifted an inch closer to the young man. He was taking this fairly well considering his unfamiliarity with upper class etiquette. "And you're damn brilliant at what you do, Kylo. You're the delight." He praised, earning some looks from his children that bordered on disgust.

"Careful, Meg, I don't think he's quite old enough to drink." Morgan piped up. At 23, she was only a year older than Kylo himself, but wasn't having it. Although Meghan and the boys maintained civility, the truth was, Kylo wasn't welcome here.

With a little gasp, Kylo opened his mouth, faking offense to the statement. Hux quickly shut him up with a discreet hand on the thigh underneath the table. "Indeed he is, why, he's 22, Ian's age. Finished with college." He defended his secretary, adding in a harmless little white lie. He was only 'finished' with college because he'd dropped out to be a full time sugar baby.

"Yeah, with a degree in homewrecking." Morgan muttered under her breath into her half empty glass, barely audible to anyone but her older brother Connor, who scowled at her rudeness.

"Well it's nice to know our father has someone to help him through the, err, divorce." Connor added. This was all as clear as day, painfully so, but as long as his father was happy, he saw no problem with it. "I don't imagine you've met our mother, have you?"

Unsure of the children's opinion of Martha, Kylo only nodded. As obvious as the true nature of their relationship was, he tried to sell himself as their father's employee, nothing more. "I have."

Morgan was clearly the most belligerent of the four, and for no good reason either. It wasn't that family relations between she and her father were at all strained, everyone got along here. She just happened to know more her mother's side of the story. "Oh, and what did Mum think of you bringing your hooker home?" She quipped.

Kylo's face instantly went red, and as much as he wanted to make another smart ass remark, Hux stood up before he could, demanding everyone's attention and respect. "That is enough, young lady!" His voice boomed. "He is nothing of the sort. I'll have you know he's the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I've ever met, and whether you like it or not, you'll be seeing a lot of him. Because I love him."

The young omega stared up at the older man, wide eyed. To hear Hux say he loved him was out of this world, he could hardly believe his ears. They'd made love, he'd given his precious virginity to the alpha, worn lingerie for him, swallowed his come, taken it into his body without protection. He'd even been claimed, marked as his. But that word was something serious. Holding back tears at the passionate display, Kylo sniffled. This was not how he pictured his evening going at all, but he never knew what to expect with these crazy rich people.

Placing his hands on the brunette's broad shoulders, Hux leaned over to kiss him with fervor and intent. The other four looked on with amazement and disdain. 27 years between the two, and their father wasn't even legally divorced yet. Technicalities, though still. This was the type of thing that drove a wedge.

Smiling against the redhead's lips, Kylo only deepened the kiss, nuzzling their noses together. Celebrating their love in front of everyone, not concealing anything, completely shameless. It felt amazing. "I love you too." He whispered, nearly squealing as he was scooped up into Hux's arms. An impressive feat considering the difference in their sizes. "I love you so much, Armitage." He threw his arms around his lover's neck and continued the broken embrace.

"No one could ever come between us, my darling."

"They wouldn't dare."

* * *

 

Needless to say, the attempted reconciliation between Hux and his clan had been a miserable flop, with him and his surprisingly young companion nearly thrown out of Meghan's home after the unnecessarily physical revelation of love. And they couldn't be more relieved. This was the most alive that either party had felt, well, ever, the alpha could barely let go of his gorgeous boy.

It was nearly 8 pm by now, and Brooklyn was theirs for the taking. Though instead of going for a drink, Hux dragged Kylo to the nearest hotel. It had been a tumultuous week since Martha signed the divorce papers, giving her ownership of their primary residence as a condition of their separation. Ironically so, considering how many properties he owned, he didn't have a place to call home where he could still be present at work as expected, and be close enough to his love. So when they weren't sneaking around at wherever hotel would give them a room, he stayed with Gwen, and Kylo at his own place.

Before they could collapse onto the bed in a heated romp, as was inevitable, the omega took it upon himself to undress his lover, loosening his tie and lightly kissing down his neck. "When?" He asked simply, his tone inferring yet not demanding.

"When what, darling?" Hux murmured, carefully unzipping Kylo's tight dress. That thing left nothing to the imagination.

"You know." The boy purred huskily into the other's ear, one hand running up and down his chest, the room only illuminated by a single lamp, adding to the ambiance.

It wasn't fair to play such games, Hux knew quite well what he was referring to. They were both impatient to have a place to call their own, and he was making it happen as fast as humanly possible. "At the end of the week, baby. Four more days. On Thursday, I have movers coming to your place. And on Friday, it's ours for real."

"What is?" He cooed, licking his lips as he gently pushed the alpha onto the worn queen mattress and straddled his lap. He just wanted to hear it, that they were going to have a home together. "Say it, Daddy. Say it."

"Our apartment."

Nearly moaning at the words, Kylo lifted his hips and lowered himself down onto his lover, never once breaking eye contact.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very big day for these two!

Kylo watched with a loving grin as his boss gazed out into the rainy afternoon from his office window, a glass of scotch in hand. The alpha was so handsome when deep in thought like this, so pensive, he wouldn't want to disturb him.

Hux wasn't staring at anything in particular other than the building next door; their new home. The very idea that they'd be leaving work together and going to a place they could call their own was nothing short of surreal.

"I love this city." The older man mused with a sigh, turning around to face his secretary. "Eight million people, and I found my one."

"80 stories in this building, and I ended up in your office." Kylo cooed sweetly, twirling a lock of hair around his finger and winking just to tease his lover. During work hours, they decided to keep the PDA to a minimum. Things had settled down for the most part but it still made some people uncomfortable, understandably, and maintaining a professional demeanor was of utmost importance to Hux.

The alpha approached his young omega, setting his empty glass on the desk and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Call it fate, call it an act of God, even random chance. We were made for one another, my darling." He leaned over to peck the raven haired boy on the forehead, his breath smelling of liquor. The clock struck six, and Kylo turned his head to place a kiss on the older man's hand.

"Come on, you. Let's go home." He whispered, for the first time ever.

* * *

 

When they stepped inside, Kylo swore he could have cried. The apartment was everything he'd ever wanted and more, everything he'd dreamed of since he was a little boy and thought out of reach until his life had turned upside down. All for the better.

An elegant foyer provided a warm welcome, the wall to his left equipped with a device of some sort, a touch screen where one could control the heating and lighting, among other systems in the unit. It seemed oddly futuristic, but he supposed with new technology nothing was impossible.

The kitchen was state of the art, the latest new appliances, gorgeous marble countertops with plenty of space unlike the one in his former residence. Everywhere he looked, fresh cut flowers in porcelain vases. A stunning view of the city skyline left him speechless. And this was only the a section of the first level of their spacious new home.  
  
Hux simply stood behind his precious love, proudly watching him drink it all in. "What's the first thing you want to do in our apartment, my sweet?" He asked as he slipped out of his Canali cashmere overcoat, the navy blue wool complementing his brilliant copper hair.

Blushing, Kylo gave a small shake of his head. Where to begin? Cook a gourmet meal in his dream kitchen, fully stocked with the most exquisite ingredients money could buy? Fix his handsome alpha a drink at the bar, complete with all his favorite top shelf brands? Make love on their imported Italian suede sofa, the sights of upper Manhattan as a backdrop? Or perhaps just curl up and enjoy each other's company.

Without an answer, he cupped the man's face in his hands and kissed him passionately in pure adoration and gratitude, tears of joy dampening his cheeks. "Tell you how much I love you." He murmured in a broken voice against his lips.

Hux snaked his skinny arms around the taller's body, embracing him gently. "Shh, baby." He hushed. This was no occasion for tears. "How much, Kylo? Tell me how much."

"So, so much." The brunette sniffled. His love knew no limits, he wanted to give the man holding him every fiber of his being. He saw it as embarrassing, a flaw, a vulnerability. Though that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh, honey. I love you too. Ever so much." The ginger purred, only pulling away to swipe away Kylo's tears with a thumb. He was afraid to admit it, considering the young age of this relationship, but most of all, he wanted to fill all these empty bedrooms. Have a family with Kylo. Because he was so much more than a sugar baby.

* * *

 

Leading the omega to the living room, he sat him down on the couch and took both of his hands. "Listen, baby." He said in a loving, firm tone, causing the boy to look up with those doe eyes of his.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that you won't ever want for anything ever again. Whatever hardships, whatever struggles, whatever you went through before, that ends today. Now I don't know what your childhood was like, frankly I'm not sure you were given the upbringing you deserved." Hux began, never once letting go or looking away. This was going to be a substantial adjustment, the least that he could do was be supportive and help Kylo feel at home.

"But now it's like it never happened, alright Kylo? You're not Ben Solo anymore, you don't have to be."

Kylo desired deeply to let go of his past, to let it die, to become someone entirely new. He was ready, he just couldn't believe it was actually happening. This was the first day of the rest of his life.

"Hux, I..." He squeaked out, threatening to start sobbing again.

"No tears, love. This is happy, we're happy, yeah? Do you know what this all means, Kylo? You don't have to wonder about what's going to happen next. You never have to do anything for yourself anymore. You don't have a single worry in the world, hell, you don't even need to go grocery shopping ever again."

The last bit evoked a soft chuckle from the omega, and he nodded slowly. "But I like grocery shopping."

"Then grocery shop to your heart's desire, my darling."

It could be quite fun when you had money, but moreso, Kylo meant he was uncomfortable with the idea of having someone else do everything for him. Not that having all your needs taken care of was in any way undesirable, it was just that prospect of hired help was unfamiliar and he felt guilty. He'd never met Hux he'd more likely be on the other side of the equation.

"Hux, I know you're a billionaire, but I like doing regular people things. The driver is nice, since I don't even have my licence, but I don't want maids or butlers or whatever. Housekeepers, if that's what they're called now." He admitted shyly.

Hux was taken aback by his words. Not offended, not insulted, he literally could not understand why someone would not want such things. He'd lived all his life without lifting a finger, hell, he'd been raised by a nanny, taught by a tutor, he had people on call to cater to his every whim, and unfortunately, he was taught to rarely show respect. "You don't want… help?" He blinked, clutching Kylo's hand tighter.

The younger man would have laughed if he wasn't a bit disgusted. Shaking his head, he bit his lip.

"Are you saying you're going to clean and do laundry and everything?"

"Of course. That's like, my job as the person who lives here."

Hux shut the boy up with a kiss, genuinely surprised by how humble he was despite his new life of luxury.

"You know, if you ever change your mind, I -"

Kylo smirked and interrupted the alpha with another kiss. "I know."

* * *

 

As he set everything in place on the kitchen counter to prepare dinner, Kylo wondered how on earth everything had been furnished to his particular interest, and not to mention so quickly. He decided not to question it, as with the money Hux had, everything was possible. To be loved so much that the alpha had someone come in and do all this for them was the greatest, most unknown feeling he'd ever experienced.

"I know you love to cook, and I already love watching you cook, so I wanted your kitchen to be extra special, for you to enjoy yourself." The redhead commented as he stood at the island, the ever present glass of whiskey in hand.

"Thank you so much, Daddy. It's perfect. More than perfect." He ran his fingertips along a $300 cutting board, the dark wood a handsome contrast against the white Carrara marble. "When I was little, I liked to look at home magazines and just imagine what it would be like to have that stuff."

The alpha knew Kylo was no gold digger, though he was glad he could fulfill whatever rags-to-riches fantasy the boy had in his youth. For fair exchange, of course. "You'd better get used to having sore knees, pretty thing." He teased. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now, cooking for your Daddy like a good little boy?"

Turning around, the omega licked his plump lips in an enticing manner. "No I don't Daddy, how sexy do I look?"

"Sexy enough for Daddy to bend you over the counter and make you scream, babydoll."

"Then do it already." Kylo purred.

A man of his word, Hux all but shoved what would later be a lovely dinner to the side and pushed the young man down over the cold surface, ripping his clothing off almost instantly. The booze had gone to him and he was in no mood for foreplay.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He slurred, grabbing him by the hip with one hand while he pushed two fingers past those lips.

The omega complied eagerly, sucking and licking the intruding digits, getting them nice and wet. Hux normally failed to properly prepare him, so he found it kind of him. Arching his ass up, Kylo moaned around his lover's fingers, which earned him a sharp smack across the bum.

"Such a fucking whore." He spread the full round cheeks of Kylo's bottom, pressing a slick finger to his puckered entrance. The boy's breath hitched as he was penetrated, encouraging the alpha to add another, scissoring his tight heat just for a moment before undoing the fly of his trousers and setting himself free.

"I can't help it Daddy, I want you in me." The brunette whined, Hux growling roughly as he granted him his wish and shoved his way inside, shuddering at the sensation of those walls squeezing and swallowing him up.

"Taste yourself, little slut." He forced his fingers back into Kylo's mouth, slamming into him at a merciless speed.

Like the depraved little fuckdoll he was, Kylo wrapped his tongue around them with a hum of pleasure, tasting his insides at Hux's command, and grinded his hips against the counter, desperate for touch. "Oh, Daddy, please..." He panted with a bat of his eyelashes, his face pressed against the marble.

Hux chuckled, ramming into the boy's poor bottom while his hands fondled just about everywhere, save for that weeping little dick, just to torture him. "Please what, baby?"

"Touch me." Kylo begged, his low voice soft and pleading, almost frustrated.

Groping his toned pectoral, so firm and plump it resembled a breast, the older man playfully nipped at the nape of his plaything's neck below his claim mark. "I am touching you, darling."

"Please Daddy, please touch my cock." He whimpered wantonly, a sudden hand around his twitching length eliciting a gasp. Kylo was ever the vocal one, and it wasn't easy for Hux to say no to his baby. Bucking his hips into his palm, the omega began to moan, which only invited the alpha to pound him with greater might, thrusting and grunting and pulling his hair.

Now, this was a brand new building of exquisite quality, the walls were not thin. Nevertheless, the couple's new neighbors could easily hear each and every sound of their evening romp. But knowing that they could quite possibly be heard did not stop Armitage Hux from dicking down his beautiful secretary, 27 years his junior, over the kitchen counter, and hard. They could watch, for all he cared.

"You're so pretty when you're getting fucked, do you know that, sweetheart?" He purred, his movements slowing as he neared orgasm.

Barely managing a nod, Kylo whimpered, rolling his hips to feel him deeper. "Daddy, please don't knot me tonight, I want to finish cooking too."

"I don't know if Daddy can do that, honey. I'm already so close." The alpha threatened, all in good fun, his swollen cock throbbing.

"Ah, just cum in me, Daddy!" Kylo cried, letting out a breathy moan as he reached his climax, his cock erupting with that warm, pure white, milky omega spunk and making a mess of the floor beneath him, his inner passage clenching around his Hux's dick as if to beg for his seed.

Digging his fingertips into the soft, pale flesh of the younger man's curvy hips, the ginger moaned deeply with relief and burst inside of his boytoy, flooding his insides with semen and quickly pulling out before his knot could inflate. His release dripped from Kylo's sore, raw hole, though it was still nearly as tight as the night he took his virginity.

Squeaking at the sudden loss, the raven haired boy tried to stand up, cum trickling down his thick thighs. "Ow." He giggled.

With that proud post coital grin gracing his handsome face, Hux made himself decent again before slapping Kylo's behind. "We've still got to work that little cunt open, you're so tight, aren't you? Like a fucking black hole, that pussy. You make me cum so fucking fast."

"Daddy, that's filthy!" Kylo huffed teasingly, reaching to pick up his shirt and toss it on, not bothering to button it.

"Not as filthy as you are."

With a roll of his eyes, the omega shooed Hux off to go smoke a cigar or whatever it was he did in his downtime, while he continued on making a delicious dinner as their first meal in their very own apartment.

* * *

 

Kylo felt as if he was living a fairytale as he set their places at the mahogany dining table with fine china and crystal glasses. He knew he'd never successfully convince Hux to stop eating meat, so he'd have to get used to cooking it. Tonight, he'd prepared honey glazed duck breast for his handsome man with risotto and roasted asparagus, and crème brûlée for dessert. He'd go all out like this every night, since he could if he pleased.

"Hux!" The younger man called, though his lover was nowhere to be seen.

The alpha was upstairs, taking a look at everything. He'd of course toured the unit before buying, but he had yet to see the finishing touches the interior design team had put in place until now. Everything was immaculately perfect, from his study, with all his books lining the shelves, to the master bedroom, painted a romantic shade of red, with a gigantic walk in closet, to the three other bedrooms, mostly empty, waiting to be converted. Everything set up just for them and their future.

He just felt odd, as if he wasn't all moved in yet, despite the fact that most of his material possessions were here now and unpacked. This wasn't a hotel, he wouldn't be going back to what was now Martha's house, and his mind had some difficulty processing that amongst all the change that was happening.

It took a moment to notice Kylo was beckoning him. "Coming, my love." The ginger replied, glancing over his shoulder into one of the bare rooms with a little sigh before making his way downstairs into the dining room. Something smelled positively delicious.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" The young omega inquired as his lover approached him, reaching to run a hand through his copper hair, the curiosity in his tone bordering on concern. "I can tell when something's bothering you." Sitting Hux down, he presented the older man with his plate. The food looked absolutely breathtaking and surely it tasted the same.

"Oh, nothing." Hux insisted, placing a cloth napkin over his lap and kissing the brunette's cheek as he poured him a glass of Riesling. He didn't want to mention it, there was no need to rush more than they already had. "I was just upstairs, getting to know the place."

Nodding, Kylo served himself, without the meat or alcohol, before taking a seat across from the other. Suddenly a question popped into his head, the answer he felt he should have already known. "Hux, how many bedrooms are in here?" He'd never even been in an apartment with two levels, let alone this many rooms. Something told him there was more he had yet to discover.

The redheaded man looked up from his dinner of tender, juicy duck, impressed that a vegetarian had cooked it so perfectly, and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking. I was just wondering… what was it that you were looking at upstairs?"

Putting his fork down, Hux cleared his throat. "Our bedroom… and the other three."

With a sly little smile, the younger man reached across the table to take his lover's hands in his own. He wanted to see just how serious Hux was. "And why do we need three additional bedrooms, Daddy?"

The alpha returned it with a charming smirk, baring his perfect white teeth. He figured he'd ought to make his intentions clear when they'd gotten this far. Of course, sooner or later they may need to upsize. 

"For the babies I'm going to put in your belly, my darling."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous smut? impregnation kink? 80s music references? shopping?? in MY fanfic? no way! :P
> 
> kylo is settling into the lifestyle, with some hardship. hux tries so hard to be patient.

For everything Hux had done for him, Kylo knew he had make the first night in their new bed unforgettable. Break in the mattress in a little. Or a lot.

After doing the dinner dishes and cleaning the kitchen, ensuring everything was just as pristine and spotless as it was when he first walked in, the omega acquainted himself with the second floor of his home. It was a tad strange to him that a complete stranger had moved all his belongings in a matter of days, but here it all was, all of his clothes hung up in the walk in closet. Hux hadn't had the time to make any additional arrangements other than basic furnishing, they'd need new toiletries and Kylo needed an actual wardrobe if he was going to be a rich man's arm candy.

While his lover waited uncharacteristically patiently, the boy retrieved his only lingerie from a box on the top shelf and quickly slipped into it, the heavenly silk clinging to his buff and yet womanly figure. He ran a hand over his hip, essentially feeling himself up. He knew he was delectable, irresistible. And unusually in the mood, though he wasn't in heat. A smouldering look in his deep brown eyes, Kylo strutted out from the closet.

"I don't often take the Lord's name in vain, but Christ, Kylo." Hux muttered at the sight, biting his lip as the omega approached him in bed. "You are...really something."

"Am I?" The brunette purred, climbing on top of the alpha's lap and kissing at his collarbone while his hand worked frantically to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

Grabbing a handful of the plentiful flesh of the younger man's plump bottom, the ginger nuzzled at the marks he'd made earlier on the canvas of his pale skin. "Yes, baby. You're a universe within yourself, as far as I'm concerned."

He'd turned an apprehensive virgin into quite the eager thing, apparently, as Kylo was grinding against him every which way, silently pleading to be pounded ruthlessly into the memory foam. It would be cruel not to give in. Unlike earlier, Hux freed himself from the burden of clothing almost immediately and wrestled the boy onto his back.

With a breathy moan, Kylo spread his long legs, inviting his lover in closer. For the first time, they weren't fucking on a borrowed bed. This was truly, unabashedly romantic. "Make love to me." He cooed.

Already rock hard, stroking himself before the other, Hux groaned. "I will, baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard you -"

"No." Kylo interrupted in a soft voice, hooking his legs around the redheaded man's body. He wanted it hard, but gentle. "Make love to me. Show me how much you love me. Please."

Hux blinked slowly. Never in all their years of marriage had Martha ever said anything like that. Kylo was so different, so...pure, vulnerable. Genuine. Warm. To be cherished, handled with love and care. Gazing down at the raven haired boy, he took in all his beauty. Such a sensual creature he was. Carefully, as if the 6'2, 200 pound omega was made of glass, he reached down to caress his chest.

His lover's nimble fingers against his pink nipple elicited another pleasured moan from Kylo, and he leaned up to press their lips together.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother." The alpha whispered into the embrace, rocking his hips against the other's just to feel him harden below that silk before parting the round cheeks of his backside.

"I can't wait," The younger panted, feeling like a delicate doll beneath such a dominant man. "To be pregnant with your babies, it's all I want, to be a good little Mama, oh, Hux, Daddy, please!" He was nearly crying when Hux pushed into him, their bodies heaving in time with each slow, heavy thrust.

Nothing Kylo could possibly say would have turned him on more than that. If his omega wanted babies, Hux would knock a whole litter into him. "I'm going to pump your tummy full of cum." He growled, maintaining a cautious speed despite his love's insides pulsing around his angry cock, begging for his seed. Even when he was already full. So greedy. "You're going to be so fucking pregnant all the time, I just can't keep my hands off of you." It was no secret he had an appetite and a strong disdain for birth control, his ex wife wasn't exactly a looker and she'd had 4 babies in 5 years. Just imagine the army of little gingers Kylo was going to pop out.

So overwhelmed by pleasure he could hardly speak, Kylo gave a whine each time his lover rammed into his sweet spot, locking his legs, throwing his head back and allowing his alpha to do all the work. "Ten." He breathed heavily through parted, kiss swollen lips. "I want ten babies."

Hux scoffed playfully. He was already a billionaire, why not add to his notoriety by fathering an obscene number of offspring? It wasn't like their family would ever run out of money. "You're so young, why stop there?" He chuckled, completely serious. "Why, a shapely thing like you, you can squeeze out three at a time, for starters."

The way the older man spoke to him as if he were a puppy mill was enough to push Kylo over the edge, whimpering and rubbing himself against his thigh before bursting all over their stomachs with a piercing scream. His walls clenched around the intruding member, milking him dry.

Still, Hux kept going, rutting into the omega with enough force to bruise his poor bottom, his cold palms fondling every inch of exposed skin. "No objection? Lovely. Such a well behaved breeding bitch." Drawing out each and every word against Kylo's ear, he then grit his teeth as he slowly but surely sheathed every last inch of himself inside, his knot filling the younger man's passage and stretching him to the point he nearly bled. It was only then that he emptied his balls deep into that tight, hot ass for the second time that night, shooting off into his body in hopes of impregnating him. Any attempt was futile, though, as he'd already been successful when taking his virginity.

"Daddy." Kylo whimpered, minutes after the alpha had collapsed on top of them, their bodies locked together to complete the mating. "I..I..." He stuttered sleepily, running his hands up and down Hux's broad, bony shoulders.

Knowing just what was on the tip of the boy's tongue, the ginger pecked those pouty lips and gave his hips a little squeeze. "I love you too, little one. Now sleep, my omega." He pushed his wavy black hair away from his face to press a kiss to his forehead and watch him easily drift off into a peaceful slumber, still connected to his lover.

There was a big day ahead. Eventually, and he wouldn't mention this now, Hux did plan on having Kylo stay at home full time. He was always welcome in the office, though the way he saw it, he really needn't work. For several reasons. It was a distraction, or blatant nepotism, among others. Tomorrow, he'd have the young man try out the housewife life.

"Sleep tight, my darling." Without bothering to pull his knot out, Hux closed his eyes and cuddled up to Kylo's chest, laying on top of him with an arm draped protectively around his waist as he too dozed off. Eventually, the motion sensor lights shut off, and the master bedroom fell dark.

* * *

 

Weekend or not, Hux's alarm always went off at 6 AM sharp, and he never hit snooze. Though it was quite stunning of Kylo to sleep through it, there was no need to wake him and disturb the work of art that was the sleeping omega. As gently as physically possible, the alpha managed to separate himself from his young love and covered his naked form with a blanket as he climbed out of bed.

New apartment, same old morning routine, but not without a few stand ins. A quick shower, a clean shave, but with a cheap plastic razor and drugstore shaving cream, as his own had been deemed unnecessary in the move. Brushed his teeth with unfamiliar toothpaste and combed his hair back the way he'd been doing for over half his life, before putting on a freshly pressed navy blue Hugo Boss suit and a powder blue button down from the house of Eton, sans a necktie for a casual Saturday getup.

Hux was oddly excited to observe Kylo in his natural habitat, so to speak. What did he do when there was nothing to be done? If he were to ever get out of bed. "No rush, my love." He said aloud even if the younger couldn't hear it, having to hold himself back from stirring him awake. Instead, he simply sat beside him, admiring that sexy body and handsome face.

Something about his very presence was demanding, apparently, as Kylo soon blinked his eyes open and took a deep breath, looking up at the redhead. "It's early." He murmured, almost grumpy.

"You're an elite now, baby, we get up early and seize the day." The alpha laughed, leaning down to kiss the brunette's cheek and easing him up. "Easy for me to say, I suppose, I'm the one who fucked the absolute brains out of you twice last night."

Furrowing his brows, Kylo leaned his head on Hux's shoulder. "Jokes on you, you'll die on top of me someday." He replied.

The older man only rolled his eyes and patted his thigh. "Such a heavenly way to die."

The raven haired boy couldn't help but grin. "So you've been listening to the music I listen to? Lame."

"Considering it was the music of my own youth, yes, I quite like The Smiths. Speaking of... do you own anything but band t-shirts?" Hux had really only seen Kylo rotate the same two work outfits, and even those weren't exactly the finest money could buy.

Well, his rich boyfriend had yet to take him shopping, so, no. "Ha. Barely." He curiously fingered the fabric of his lover's suit jacket, wondering what the occasion was for such a nice outfit. On the contrary, it was really rather low key. "Why, do we have a gala with the Queen of England tonight?" Obviously Kylo was not too happy about his sleep being so rudely interrupted.

Hux didn't appreciate being spoken to in such a manner, though he couldn't say he didn't know where the attitude was coming from. Kylo was used to a mundane, austere life where shopping at Target as opposed to Walmart was considered splurging. Turning to face the omega, he took his hands and turned on Daddy mode. Stern, calm, and collected. "No, princess, I was only asking because I want to take you shopping today. We'll go for breakfast, hit up some boutiques, check out the new Nordstrom on 57th street, Now how does that sound?"

No matter how many times Hux insisted that he was 'one of us now', whoever 'us' was, Kylo couldn't comprehend it. "Oh, Daddy, you know I appreciate you so much. But I don't need shirts that cost $300 or real silk panties in every color." He sighed. Could he have them? Yes. Did he want them? Of course. It all just felt wrong. He was a nice person, and nice people did not typically push around salespeople and make scenes because a certain pair of Gucci shades were out of stock. On the other hand, the last thing he wanted was to come off as ungrateful. "But breakfast sounds nice."

Frustrated, Hux cupped the younger man's face, squishing his cheeks. Good heavens, he was much too cute to stay mad at. "Kylo. Sweetheart. Baby, angel, darling. I am telling you, you do. You deserve nice things and I want to give them to you." He glanced at the clock to see it was well past 7 by now, things began to open around 9. "Come on, my love, let's get you dressed."

With a yawn, Kylo slowly stood up, though winced in pain at the soreness Hux had gifted to him so kindly. "Fuck, were you in me the entire night?"

The alpha pretended not to hear, he was immune to question anyway. Instead, he returned to the walk in, shaking his head in disapproval at the sparse selection. Apart from ripped skinny jeans, Kylo owned two dress shirts, a pencil skirt, black pants and that one lace dress. The only acceptable shoes were those heels, and he certainly couldn't wear those every day. "Wear the burgundy shirt with the black jeans...or the skirt. I do like the skirt but if you wore that you'd have to wear the heels and we all know you don't need those."

The younger man knew it was not his place to start an argument. Hux was only being generous; he'd do exactly what he was told with a sweet smile and a kiss. After getting changed into the aforementioned outfit, he sat right back down onto the bed and let his eyes fall shut. No normal person was awake this early on a Saturday, as far as he was concerned, let alone dressed.

* * *

 

Kylo was all over his man as the alpha stood on the streetcorner having a smoke, hugging him tightly from behind, kissing his neck in broad daylight. Hux couldn't say he minded his precious plaything showering him in affection, the young omega on his arm was a status symbol for him.

"Daddy." He whined for attention, the ginger reaching back and placing the cigarette between those pretty lips of his. Reluctantly, the brunette took a drag. "I shouldn't smoke if I'm gonna have a baby, Daddy." He wasn't even sure if he was pregnant, but still.

"God, I miss the 60s." Hux joked. He'd barely lived them. "You could smoke just about anywhere, and women kept their mouths shut."

"I'm not a woman." Kylo huffed.

The alpha chuckled. "You've got a pretty face and a fat ass, what more does a woman need?" He tossed his cigarette butt into the nearest trash receptacle and smacked the younger's plump bottom before gripping his hand and leading him along. "Hell, you've got a nice pair of tits too."

While most people couldn't say the same, Kylo absolutely loved being objectified. Hux had a sharp tongue and a nasty mind, every time he said something horrendously patronizing or outright dehumanizing like that, it sent a shiver down his spine. And spanking him in public? He could have moaned.

"Yes Daddy, I'll keep my mouth shut." He cooed. "And if I don't, you'll just have to show me what it's made for."

"You know I will, baby, don't test me." Hux whispered in a husky voice. Vivid images of his pretty young boytoy slobbering on his cock appeared in his mind, he might just have to punish him for giving him such ideas.

Teasing was half the fun of it. Subtly pouting his perfect lips, Kylo silently thanked his lover when the door was held open for him.

"Table for two, please." The redhead said to the hostess. It never failed to thrill the omega to see how the older man held the world in his hands with a snap of his fingers, though today he was more impressed that he said please. It sounded so new coming from him. Kylo didn't mention it, only took it as it was. He could only hope he had something to do with it.

As they were seated near a window with brilliant natural lighting, Hux immediately ordered a bloody Mary, and Kylo had to physically refrain from showing his disapproval. A cocktail for breakfast? That man's drinking was something else.

Sensing the unspoken concern in the space between them, Hux sighed. He supposed the younger man might think his seemingly constant consumption of alcohol was out of hand. In reality he had a better grip than most. "It's perfectly normal, dear." He defended himself, peering down at the breakfast menu to avoid making eye contact. "Come on, have a mimosa. Start your day right."

Kylo certainly wasn't one to judge if his lover had a problem. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. It was risky territory and like he'd promised earlier, he'd keep his mouth shut. "Thanks Daddy, but I don't want to drink if I'm gonna have a baby anytime soon." He replied, sipping his ice water instead.

"Suit yourself, darling."

* * *

 

After sharing breakfast at the charming cafe, the two embarked on a mission, and Hux would gladly spend whatever it took to build Kylo a new wardrobe from the ground up.

There was a rule, no looking at prices. If Kylo liked a particular garment, it would be added to his fitting room. But he wasn't known for always behaving, and so many times did he flip over a tag to see a triple digit number, a frown pulling at his pretty lips.

"I'm disappointed that you can't follow my directions, my love." The older man tried to stay calm about such a trivial matter. He knew Kylo's worries about money must have been instinctive, engrained in him since birth.

"I'm sorry, I just…it's a thing for me." The young omega apologized, shyly picking up a black woolen fashion coat, $765.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation? Money means nothing to me." Hux snapped. "Don't you dare pull this little poor boy, woe is me bullshit on me, you know very well you can have whatever you want and you just can't accept it because you're stuck in your past. You're so afraid of being spoiled that it's making you ungrateful."

All in front of the salesgirl who was so dutifully taking whatever her customer hesitantly handed to her, glancing sympathetically at the brunette. This commission would be gigantic, so she didn't say a word when they argued. Kylo sighed and followed her to his dressing room.

The tensity in the atmosphere remained present until he felt himself enrobed in a cashmere cardigan, all his worries melting away as the fabric embraced him. He could get used to this.

"Hux..." The younger man murmured, opening the door to show his affluent lover his outfit. He looked positively graceful, as if the clothes were made specially just for him.

"What is it, Kylo?" The ginger replied in an irritated tone. The fact that he'd downed three cocktails at breakfast didn't help his temper.

"It's really nice... I look like a fancy mean lady."

A feather light, deep grey sweater, a buttery smooth, off white silk blouse, and what had to be the world's most comfortable black pants, which hugged his hips and hung off of his long legs. All together, the ensemble was around $975, something Kylo chose to ignore in order to please the man who would buy it for him.

Turning to take a look, the alpha's bitter expression morphed into a smile as he was met with the sight of his gorgeous young love, built like an ancient Greek statue draped in exquisite fabrics. "I know, babe. But you don't have to be a bad person to enjoy the finer things."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Hux. I love this, and I love you." His eyes stinging as tears welled up, Kylo stepped out to softly kiss his lover.

"No need to apologize, darling. I love you too."

After he'd dried his tears, the omega was fitted for lingerie, to Hux's request, his only direction being that he was partial to lace. In compliance, Kylo selected several sets of the finest lace money could buy, while the older man parted just momentarily to take a peek at the fine jewelry on the first level of the massive department store.

A special gift was in order, to commemorate the official beginning of their relationship, and only the best for Kylo. Silver and gemstones, delicate pieces to begin with. There would be much more to come, increasingly lavish.

* * *

 

Thousands of dollars worth of clothes, lingerie, shoes, handbags and whatnot sat on the coffee table when the pair arrived back at the apartment. As it turned out, the richest of the rich didn't even have to be burdened with carrying their own shopping home.

Exhausted after a full day of spending money, Kylo fetched a can of passion fruit LaCroix from their drink cooler before he took a seat on the sofa. Patting his thigh, he gestured for the ginger to join him.

"So these people who do stuff for us... How come I never see them?" He pulled the alpha onto his lap, reminding the dominant, powerful man that he outsized him.

It was a genuine question, but Hux didn't reply, only leaned against the omega to snuggle up.

"Everything is so impossibly perfect, who sets it all up for us?"

The older man smirked and shook his head. "Simple, really. People are paid to cater to us, dear. We buy things, the saleswoman passes it off to logistics, who delivers it to our building, the doorman lets them up, and the housekeeper lets them into the apartment."

Kylo made it clear that he didn't want a housekeeper, but he bit his tongue once he realized Hux wasn't going to change his mind. "You're just the King of New York City, aren't you?"

"Then that makes you my Queen, Kylo." The redhead purred as he slipped a black box from the interior pocket of his sport coat. "Close your eyes, darling."

Doing exactly as instructed, the brunette shut his eyes and shivered ever so delicately when he felt Hux reach around his neck. The faint clicking of a clasp was heard, and cold metal fell against his pale skin, drawing out a soft, excited gasp.

An alluring black onyx pendant, set in pure silver and bordered with tiny little diamonds rested between Kylo's collarbones, perfectly complementing his deep brown eyes and adding the finishing touch to his dark, mysterious, elegant demeanor.

"Every Queen needs her crown." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the necklace hux gives kylo
> 
> https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/david-yurman-chatelaine-small-pave-bezel-pendant-necklace-with-diamonds/4353813?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FBrands%2FDavid%20Yurman%2FWomen%2FThe%20Châtelaine®%20Collection&color=black%20onyx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! here's more, finally. im sorry for the hiatus, life has had me pulled every which way and i don't have a lot of me time right now. friday was my 20th bday!! weird to not be a teenager anymore. also i was at work yesterday and hit my head pretty hard so im just gonna lay in the dark today and try to rest it off.
> 
> anyway, tw for light abuse, though if you've read this far or are familiar with my work that's a bit of a given. hux crosses a boundary.

The muffled sounds of crying stirred Hux from his slumber late one night, and as he blinked his emerald eyes open, he instantly noticed the lack of Kylo's presence, warm and comforting beside him. It had been but a week since they called this place home, and had already settled into a routine. He just couldn't sleep without his pretty young darling next to him, holding him in those strong arms and breathing loudly.

"Kylo?" The older man called, his voice confused and a bit groggy.

No response, yet the soft sobbing continued out in the hallway. Kylo had been on the phone with his parents for the entire night. They had just learned of his relationship, and didn't exactly approve. His mother was beyond disappointed in his gold digging ways, and his father didn't agree with the politics of it all. Then again, nothing he ever did had satisfied them.

"I'm n-not a whore, Mama." He whimpered through his tears. "I love him."

"You're an idiot if you think he loves you, Ben. God, you go off to art school and before I know it you're arm candy for some one-percenter asshole."

"But he does, Mama, I swear he does. We're...h-he wants a f-family with me." As he stuttered out, he slowly ran his free hand up and down his still flat stomach.

"Jesus, Ben, you're 22, doesn't he have kids older than you? I'm not ready to be a fucking grandmother. This is ridiculous." Leia huffed. She could hardly believe this was happening, perhaps if she just put the phone down and went to sleep in her little two bedroom in suburban Indiana, she'd wake up the next morning to find it was all a dream. Her son, her only child, her baby, was pursuing something, anything but this. That wouldn't be the case.

Kylo listened as the call dropped, nearly falling to his knees in tears. Wherever he did, it wasn't good enough. Defeated, he turned to return to bed, greeted in the doorway by his handsome, charming alpha.

Luckily, Hux hadn't heard much of the conversation. All he could piece together was that the boy was speaking with his mother, and mentioned the prospect of having children.

"Hush, darling." He soothed, instantly opening his arms to the sobbing omega and wrapping him in a hug, shushing and cooing to him as if he were a child who'd fallen and scraped their knee. "It's okay, my love. God, you're beautiful when you cry, you perfect creature."

Letting himself be led back to bed, the younger man buried his face in Hux's chest, gripping his waist for dear life as he cried incessantly. "She called me so many things...a-and you, they don't like you."

The ginger sighed and kissed Kylo on his forehead, tugging the blanket up to tuck him in. "I know, sweetheart." Han and Leia weren't his biggest fans, and he couldn't blame them. He'd fucked over the American middle class, irreversibly. "That doesn't matter to me, Kylo. I love you more than anything."

He had been many things in his life, but never was he a liar. He'd go to the ends of the earth for him.

His chest heaving with every little gasping sob, Kylo eventually wore himself out. Hux was used to seeing him cry now, it was typically a daily occurrence. "I love you too." The omega sniffled weakly, their limbs tangled together in an embrace underneath the heavy comforter. They just needed each other, he'd repeat to himself. No one else. But his parents were expecting him home for the holidays and his birthday, and he couldn't shake the anxiety. "I don't want to see them."

Hux wasn't known for his patience, and he needed his sleep for the workday ahead. "You don't have to, baby." He murmured half empty words of reassurance in order to calm Kylo.

"N-No, you don't get it. I do. F-For my birthday and for Thanksgiving and Christmas…" The brunette rambled on in a broken voice.

Shaking his head, the ginger pressed his lips to Kylo's in an attempt to silence him. Daddy needed quiet.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, he complied, though was unable to shut his eyes and switch off his racing thoughts whilst Hux returned to sleep. He was terrified that his lover might tell him to go to a therapist, or worse, make an appointment for him without his knowledge. The issue hadn't been brought up blatantly, but it was no secret Kylo had some issues to be addressed, trauma to be healed.

Instead, he laid awake in bed, trying to fixate on the alpha holding him rather than let his mind wander. Those skinny arms were tight around his hips, so protective. And that face, so handsome. He looked so peaceful, no one would ever guess he had such a fiery temper in his waking hours. And that was something Kylo loved most about him.

* * *

 

It had been a long week at work, even with Kylo staying home more often, the two were exhausted and ready to relax. After last night's little conundrum, Hux awoke to find himself trapped underneath the young omega, so heavy and fast asleep on top of him.

"Good morning, darling." The redhead muttered, pressing a kiss to Kylo's cheek before gently shaking his shoulder. "Come on, love, Daddy's got to get up, my big baby boy."

The only response was a loud whine of protest, and half asleep, Kylo curled himself around the alpha, holding him tighter, unconsciously possessive of his Daddy.

Hux sighed. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, the younger man was so warm, and his pectorals made for quite the pillow. While clutching one of those massive yet baby soft hands, he reached out for his phone to check his emails and the like, despite it being a weekend. If he was going to lay in bed all morning, he'd at least keep an eye on the stock market. Though in his lack of wakefulness, he accidentally grabbed Kylo's cell, which happened not to be locked as a display of submission to Hux.

It was filled with hateful messages to the point of overheating. Putting past the thought that if Kylo allowed him to buy a better phone for him, that wouldn't happen, Hux bit down on his lip as he scrolled through the notifications. This was such an invasion of privacy, but he felt it was well within his right and responsibility.

'We can't believe our own son would do such a thing. I never thought I would be so ashamed.'

'This guy is scum, Ben. This really better be a joke.'

'You can be his little boy toy until he gets bored of you, or you can be my son. Choose one.'

And that was only the beginning. The language became harsher, conveying Kylo's parent's anger and disapproval. Hux was debating wether to call and have a word with them himself. He could be met with hostility, ridiculed, or even threatened.

But he was Armitage Hux, he didn't put up with his pretty baby being treated like anything less than a queen. Shoving aside any scruples, he rang them up. Han, specifically. Just to have a chat, man to man. Unfortunately, he felt so proud in doing so that he forgot it was an hour earlier in the midwest. The call went directly to voicemail and it left him somewhat defeated. So perhaps a text message would be in order. Something for the Solos to wake up to after they disrupted his sleep last night.

'How could I ever grow bored of such a pretty young thing? You've raised quite the eager little boy, and for that I must thank you. Now kindly fuck off. I'd threaten to sue, but I don't waste my own time. Cheers, A. Hux.'

That would suffice. Mention their son's sensual appeal and mock their modest way of life to add insult to injury. Shifting around, he snuggled back up to the boy formerly known as Ben and cupped that oddly beautiful face in his hands. "I'll make a Mommy out of you yet, just wait until Mum and Dad find out."

Trying and failing to fake asleep, Kylo gave way to a little giggle and leaned in to kiss his lover good morning. "Let's not even talk about them, please." He murmured as he slowly blinked those brown eyes open, which grabbed hold of Hux's heart. "You said I don't have to see them."

"And that's final, my love." The redheaded man agreed reassuringly, sitting up in bed once the young omega who outsized him made it physically possible.

Kylo yawned and rolled his shoulders as he got up, admiring the sight of his alpha leaning against the pillows, scrolling through work emails. On a Saturday, that was dedication. "Daddy want breakfast?" He cooed.

"In bed."

* * *

 

Just weeks ago, Kylo never thought he'd be standing nude in his dream kitchen spooning homemade whipped cream over a stack of pancakes to bring them to the most handsome man in the galaxy, but here he was.

Nor did he imagine sitting atop that man's lap and feeding him, playfully swiping the fresh cream on each other's noses and licking it up. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

As the lovers rejoiced in the simple pleasures of breakfast in bed, out of nowhere came a question, casual, yet of importance. "What would you like for your birthday, darling?"

Kylo would be turning 23 very soon, and Hux of course wanted to go all out and do something lavish. But the boy already had everything he wanted. Shrugging his shoulders, the brunette popped a berry in his mouth. "There's nothing I can think of that you haven't given me."

Hux had several things in mind, monetary and immaterial, that he had yet to bestow upon Kylo. So such a statement was outlandish. "I know you don't ask for much, little poor boy. Come on, don't be shy. Tell Daddy what you want."

"I just want to have your babies." Kylo insisted.

"Well it's been long past two weeks since we first made love, why don't you take a test?" Hux suggested, though the omega shook his head.

"I want to find out naturally."

"A little unwise, don't you think? Wouldn't you rather be sure? You know, sometimes if you're lucky, severe symptoms don't occur in first trimester and you'll only know something is different once you start growing."

"No, I'd miss a heat. Don't you think I'd notice that?" Kylo held a hand over his belly in yearning, looking to his alpha. "It's supposed to be next week. Then we'll know."

Hux sighed, though nodded. He was even more impatient than Kylo, it seemed. And wouldn't he want to be a wife before he became a Mama? Setting the breakfast tray aside, he pushed the 6'2 omega down onto his back and climbed on top of him, starting to kiss all along his neck and chest.

One step ahead of the ginger, Kylo locked his legs around the older man's body and rocked his hips along with his, moaning softly and deeply at the contact alone. "Oh, you can't keep your hands off of me." He teased in his low, breathy voice, though he was the one shivering beneath Hux's touch.

The alpha smirked, proud of himself. It was true, the boy was irresistible. "You can't blame me, darling. Not with, well…these." Licking his lips, Hux gave his firm pectoral a squeeze, causing Kylo to give the tiniest chuckle in the from of a scoff. "Fucking gorgeous tits."

"Mmm, tell me what else you like, Daddy." The younger man purred, their faces barely an inch apart, chests heaving against one another as they breathed heavily. Hux took no time in answering, leaning in to press his mouth to Kylo's full lips, gently biting the plump, luscious flesh.

"These beautiful lips." He then whispered, a blush forming on the brunette's cheeks.

"They're too big." Kylo protested. He was indeed a unique beauty, but he always thought he looked a little odd. His features were oversized, little did he know how stunning he truly was. Omegas didn't have to be dainty.

"No such thing, they're perfect. Big and sexy, like the rest of you." The redhead muttered into his ear, kissing every inch of that ivory skin while his hands slipped down to his lower half, fondling and caressing his muscles and curves. "These big hips, this ass, you put plastic surgeons to shame, darling."

Squirming in delight as Hux practically worshipped his thick thighs and voluptuous behind, Kylo got on his knees, arching his back to grind himself against the man's front. "Tell me more, Daddy. Say it." He certainly got off on the praise.

Taken by surprise, Hux grabbed onto Kylo's hips, holding him flush to his body with all of his strength as his cock grew achingly hard and pressed up against his soft skin. "You're everything a man could ask for, a fucking sex doll, just made for me to stick my cock in whenever I want."

Maybe it wasn't praise. The objectification, degradation, that's what got the young omega going. "Oh, fuck, Daddy." He cried, thrusting desperately backwards to feel his lover's manhood swelling erect. "I... I love it when you're mean to me."

"Good." Hux chuckled deviously, his fingers digging into Kylo's sides. "Daddy is not a nice man."

"I love…. your sexy accent, and how your hands feel on me..." The boy managed to squeak out, working himself up to the point of exhaustion while his lover had yet to even penetrate him.

"And?" The alpha demanded in an attempt to coax Kylo's deepest desires out from his heart to his mouth.

"When your big cock goes so deep in me I think it's going to break me... it's so big... too big... and you fill me up and I feel like I can't even take it all. It hurts, Daddy." He whimpered pathetically, begging to be fucked so brutally he'd be bedridden for a week.

"Good, good boy. Daddy loves to hurt you, baby doll. You're just so pretty, I have to wreck you sometimes so I can build you back up again."

Teasingly slow in his movements, torturing the pleading omega, Hux shoved Kylo's face into the pillow and promptly mounted him.

* * *

 

After what had to be the most violent fuck Kylo had the pleasure of receiving thus far, he was left gasping for air, painted with bruises, his insides burning and his delicate little hole was stretched to the point of tearing as Hux pumped him full of cum. The substance coated his thighs, stinging with red marks in the shape of Hux's hands, and he lacked the strength to even face the man.

As for the alpha, he never before had the opportunity to go as crazy as he did on Kylo. Give into his animalistic urges completely, not holding anything back. Never before meeting this gorgeous boy did he get to take whatever he wanted.

"What a darling cock sleeve you make." He mused breathlessly, lightly stroking the small of Kylo's back while his knot kept them locked in place.

The omega gave a pathetic, unintelligible whimper, muffled by the fabric of the pillow, damp with drool.

"Hush, Kylo. You needn't say anything." He then instructed, offering the younger man a sweet kiss on the shell of his ears that stuck out so adorably.

He continued to whine, though. His stomach ached terribly, and his lower abdomen took on a somewhat rounded appearance. Despite how strong he was on the outside, his insides were at physical capacity, and Hux just kept shooting off in him. If he were honest, it felt somehow both heavenly and disgusting to be so full.

Squirming, Kylo bucked his hips as if to nudge the man on top of him, hoping he didn't interpret it anything more. And rather than stopping to ask what his sweetheart needed, Hux gave him a firm spank to reprimand his impatience.

"This is going to take a lot longer if you don't behave, little boy." He warned. His knot had yet to go down, and an omega had no say in it.

"Daddy, please." Kylo begged. What a delight to see such a big strong young man breaking apart like this.

The redhead scoffed. "Please what?"

"You're torturing me, Daddy. Please."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, princess."

A low growl escaped from Kylo's throat, and he clenched himself even tighter around Hux's cock.

"Oh, look who's getting feisty. Do you need a spanking, lovely? You want it so bad, I know. I know." He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, teasing the poor boy.

A blush rose to the brunette's cheeks. He could never refuse his alpha. "You're crazy." He whispered in exasperation, a proud smirk tugging at the ginger's lips.

"Only when you make me so, baby."

While Kylo giggled lightly, Hux gave in and eased himself out of the omega's body. But it was no time for those lazy, post coital cuddles. As cute and cozy as they were, he intended to torture him, did he not?

Leaving the younger man absolutely dripping with his seed, sprawled out on the bed, Hux came to his feet and began getting dressed like any typical weekday.

And though Kylo remained face down in the bedding, he missed his lover. What was he doing, anyway?

"It's Saturday, Daddy." He complained.

"Thou doth protest too much, darling. I have things to do." He answered nonchalantly as he adjusted his tie. There was always something, and rarely did he have much notice before business called for him.

Struggling to climb onto his knees atop the bed, Kylo knelt before him with that puppy dog look, like he wasn't pure muscle and pushing six foot three.

"Me. I'm the only thing you have to do."

"Ah, if only that were true."

The younger man huffed in defeat. "Please don't go, Daddy." He pouted, and with an ounce of sympathy, Hux approached the bed to ruffle his silken ebony waves.

"I never said you couldn't come with me, baby doll."

Kylo just made little noises in dissatisfaction, not answering Hux either way. He was too fucked out to think clearly. Instead, he reached for his phone like just about anybody would after waking up. And after entering his passcode, his eyes fell upon the correspondence between him and his parents.

Wait, that didn't look familiar.

"Hux.…did you.… were you texting my parents?" He asked, confused and the slightest bit frustrated. Sure, he enjoyed how his alpha protected him, controlled him, even, but this felt like a breach of trust. An invasion of privacy.

The redheaded man saw nothing wrong with it. As an alpha, it was his duty to take care of Kylo, and that meant fighting his battles for him when he could.

"I certainly did. I couldn't do it from my phone, they'd only block my number. I hope you don't mind, I'm just looking out for you, my dearest."

"I kind of do mind, though." Kylo held himself back, his distinctly deep voice barely audible. This was nothing to get riled up about. Don't overreact, he told himself. He worked so hard on his anger issues.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you, sweetheart." Hux replied in an attempt to de-escalate without apologizing. He wasn't sorry for doing what he saw as right.

Climbing up out of bed, the omega walked past the older man without a word, breathing slowly through clenched teeth. It was so typical of Hux to be patronizing. Once the brunette slammed the bathroom door behind him, he stormed into the shower and turned the faucet on to nearly scalding. The glass instantly fogged up with steam, and he fell to his knees below the water, pressing his face into his palms as tears came flowing.

The rage flaming inside him had flickered down to this. No longer did Kylo throw things or punch holes in drywall or slit his wrists until his porcelain skin was painted in rivers of red. Hux had tamed the insolent animal inside of him and replaced it with a simpering little child whose only defense was to break down and cry at any and everything.

* * *

 

It was only for a second that the alpha was taken aback by Kylo's actions. He had quite the nerve to even dare to slam doors in this house. "Unlock this door right now, Kylo." He barked, pounding on said door. These tantrums of his were so ridiculous. When no response came, the redhead took it as a display of defiance. "You have three seconds to follow my commands or I will break this bloody fucking thing down, God damn it!"

Curled into himself and shivering on the floor of the shower stall, Kylo squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to escape reality. Wasn't this supposed to be his fantasy world? Never had he ever heard Hux so angry. Threatening him, after promising to protect him. It was terrifying.

"You've yet to see me at my worst, Kylo. You know i'm not gentle."

"Go away!" The younger man shouted. The hot water stung on the marks his lover inflicted on him during their bouts of perhaps overly passionate lovemaking.

Hux had given fair warning, and Kylo pushed him over the edge. His blood boiling, he gathered the strength to kick the door in without doing much damage and yanked the sliding glass panel open. He didn't give a single fuck if his suit would get soaked.

Nearly shaking in his silent rage, the alpha instantly lifted Kylo and threw him against the wall, pinning the larger man in place by his neck.

Chocolate brown eyes smouldering, Kylo abandoned all instinct of self protection and spat at Hux, right on his chiseled cheekbone. With a growl, the ginger tightened his grip and brought up the other hand to strike the bratty omega square in the face.

"You..." He muttered, lips dangerously close to the younger's jaw. "Terrible, naughty, dirty little boy. You disgusting little thing. How dare you disobey me."

By now there was no differentiation between fighting and playing, between rage and lust. No line between violence and passion. Whichever it truly was, this couldn't be healthy.

"Daddy, please. Please don't hurt me." He begged in a sudden shift into complete submission, his lips quivering, cheek burning from the impact. "Not for real."


End file.
